


We'll Give You One More Fight

by failurebydesign



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Running, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, Lilo Spring Fic Exchange, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failurebydesign/pseuds/failurebydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You know how you always wanted to be a cowboy?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It gets Liam to smile and he nods. From the day they've met, Louis began to learn just how far this cowboy obsession went. Their first meeting consisted of Liam making the argument that Woody from Toy Story was in fact the best character. Louis, of course had to point out just how false he was. Fake or not, Woody did not have lasers and wings. For their first halloween, Louis flat out refused to do a couples costume and so it was Liam who dressed up as a cowboy, fake gun at his hip. Maybe, he thinks, this'll go over easier than expected.</i></p><p>  <i>Louis walks away just long enough to grab the gun. He considers concealing it first, but pulling out a gun as a surprise just might give Liam a heart attack. Instead, he holds it out in plain view and says, "Now's your chance."</i></p><p>Or Louis and Liam become literal partners in crime.</p><p>Based loosely off of the song and music video Robbers by The 1975.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Give You One More Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snogspayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snogspayne/gifts).



> Thank you to glazedsun for being my beta and to everyone who heard me talk/whine about this story in secret for the last few months.
> 
> Excuse any weird formatting errors -- laptop died mid exchange, so more than half of this was written via tablet and wireless keyboard. I was determined.

Winter is bone-chillingly cold when Louis decides that he's had enough. Everything is freezing, including his car door when he's already ten minutes late for work. Tugging does nothing, so he's left stabbing at the ice with his keys until he's able to pry the door open and climb inside. Louis rubs his hands together, cursing under his breath. 

He really needs to get a new pair of gloves. He'd given the last pair to Liam when he came home, fingers frozen and pink but too embarrassed to admit he left them on the bus. His fingertips burn, hands shaking as he struggles to get the key into the ignition. The last thing he needs is to listen to his boss reprimand him for being late again. Finally, he jabs the key in, turns and -- fuck, of course the car is dead. 

Louis has no choice but to call his boss, hopeful that he can somehow charm himself out of too much trouble. It's not something he looks forward to. His boss is always moody and one of those rich, greedy types that Louis can't stand. He's already angry, understandably, and maybe Louis shouldn't have told him to 'kindly fuck off,' but he was out of bus fare and there was no way he was walking to work -- not when it's starting to snow again. It's no surprise he's fired on the spot. He's given no time to plead his case (not that he was going to, the job was shit) before his boss hangs up on him. 

Louis slams down on the car horn out of pure frustration, the sound echoing throughout the neighborhood until it fades into silence once more. If his battery wasn't completely dead, it is now.

He spends a half hour sitting in his car, ignoring the deep chill that takes hold. If he can stay there for a few more hours, long enough to cover his shift, then maybe he can put off disappointing Liam a bit longer. Liam's been so good, working extra hours at a shady diner just so the two of them didn't starve and Louis, as usual, couldn't keep a job for more than a few months. It's happened so many times now that Louis is sure Liam has the routine memorized -- Louis walking in, head low and hands shaking with anger. He never has to say a word. Liam just knows. And Louis knows he can't do it again.

His stubbornness only lasts for another fifteen minutes because he doesn't want to let Liam down, but he's not about to lose his fingers and toes for the cause, either. He has to press most of his body weight against the door to get it open again and stumbles out into the snow. Somehow, it's even colder outside. The wind bites his face, making him wince and swear under his breath. When he slams the car door shut, Louis mutters something about a "stupid piece of shit," giving the front tire a swift kick. It's one more thing he can't afford to fix. The wind picks up again and Louis knows it's due to snow, as if there's not enough of it ruining everything it touches.

He's still shivering when he reaches the inside of his flat and stops dead in his tracks. Liam is standing there, snow covered and confused and it hits him like a ton of bricks. Business has been slow at the diner, so he's been told, and Liam's constantly lamenting about how awful it is when he's sent home early. Guilt settles deep in the pit of his stomach when Liam turns to him, mouth open in an 'o.' Liam shakes the snow from his beanie, tossing it next to his soaked, tattered boots. His nose and cheeks are red, cold too, Louis decides, when he nuzzles up against him. Louis' fingers inch beneath the wet coat, looking to leech out any warmth Liam has left. Liam leans in beneath his touch. It's a slight reaction, but enough to let Louis know that Liam isn't going to push him away.

"You're home already?" Liam asks, his brows furrowing. There's a knowing look hidden somewhere behind Liam's dark eyes -- that very look that Louis had been trying to avoid. It's obvious he's exhausted, though, so there's a chance he'll be understanding.

"Nick really needs to stop sending you home early," Louis says softly. "The wanker." He knows what he's doing -- if he steers Liam in another direction, then maybe he doesn't have to have another conversation about what a fuck up he is. There's times he wants to rewind, back to the night he ended up in the crappy diner, arms linked with the boy he'd met at the bar down the street. They laughed over greasy plates of eggs and sausages and things were much more simple then. If he had some warning, he thinks he'd have told Liam to get out while he can - before his nights at the diner became means for survival. 

Two years passed and Louis' still not sure how, despite so much bullshit, Liam's still his. There's countless times he'd have walked away had the tables been turned. It's how he knows Liam's the better person through and through -- loving, faithful Liam who puts up with his moods and messes and hardly complains. Eventually, Louis figures, Liam will have enough.

"Louis," Liam whispers.

"It's not my fault this time, Liam," Louis snaps, not because he's angry at Liam, it's the opposite. He knows he's a fuck up and he's angry with himself for allowing the vicious cycle of failing to continue. There's so many other people he can point fingers at before it all comes back to him. "It's cold as a motherfucker out there and my car's a piece of shit!" 

"You promised this time would be different," Liam says, and backs up, mouth pressed into a straight line. He's annoyed, with good reason, Louis can't fault him there. Still, it's when he's kicked down that he needs Liam the most. Liam isn't budging and Louis knows it's because they're going to be short on rent this month. It's always Liam who pushes himself, working two shitty jobs when Louis can't hold one. "I can't keep doing this!"

"You don't have to do anything," Louis laughs bitterly. It's his fault. It's always his fault.

Liam sighs and it's his silence that's worse than anything he can say. Tension hangs thick in the air and both know why neither are speaking. There's no point in fighting when Liam is running on no sleep and back to back shifts for the fourth time that week. He'll sit there in silence and take it, but Louis knows it's not fair to unload on Liam. Not when he's the one who should be yelled at. 

"I'm going to bed," Liam whispers and it's the barely there kiss he leaves at the corner of Louis' mouth that makes him feel the worst.

*

"Are you awake?" Louis whispers when he crawls beneath the duvet and slips his arm around Liam's waist. There's a soft exhale that comes from Liam, but nothing more when he presses himself against his broad back and shoulders. Being left alone with his own racing thoughts and a cheap joint was no help, it only led to him finishing a bottle of whiskey. The room spins, even when he's laying still, face nuzzled into Liam's back. "Li," he says even lower as defeat begins to sink in. Louis knows he smells of weed and liquor but doesn't care. He wants, no, needs Liam to forgive him.

Louis' about to give up, roll over and force himself to sleep when Liam turns to him and tilts his chin up. Liam seems to be examining his face and Louis lets his eyes fall shut a little too late, sure they're blood shot to hell. "You're a mess," Liam says softly, but it's hard for Louis to be upset when it's true. Liam's fingers find their way in his hair and it's enough to comfort him temporarily. 

"I love you, Liam." Louis' voice cracks, his throat feels rough like sandpaper and he almost regrets getting into the weed and liquor. It does nothing to calm him anymore, not when he's gotten far too used to relying on Liam to be the constant that steadies him. "I'll look for a new job bright and early tomorrow, I'll make it up to you. I'll get six jobs." Louis' close to begging Liam to stay, but Liam's closer to giving in to him. It's Liam taking his smaller hand in his that seals it. Somehow, things will be okay.

"Don't be daft. Six jobs?" Liam says with a shake of his head after being silent far too long for Louis' liking. He smiles, barely, and it might be forced this time, but it's better than another disapproving look. 

Liam's right. There's no way Louis could hold six jobs. He isn't even sure there's six places left in town that he hasn't walked out of or been fired from yet. Louis' worked his way through countless chain restaurants and it's always his mouth that gets him in trouble. He's just fed up, tired of working for next to nothing when he knows there's more to life than this.

"Fine, three." Louis crosses his arms across his chest, knowing he has something to prove. He already feels small, curled up next to Liam when he notices the look on Liam's face that worries him and leaves him feeling helpless. He knows he's walking on a fine line that Liam can sever at any given minute.

"Start with one, yeah?" And with the way Liam says it, even Louis can hear the underlying doubt.

"You act like I'm not trying," Louis rolls his eyes. He shouldn't, but he is trying, even if Liam thinks otherwise. He is.

"Louis, you've either quit or been fired from every job you've had since we've met," Liam says, a bit too softly. "I love you, but I can't do this forever. I wanted to have a real career, not flipping burgers and clearing tables for the rest of my life just to support us. And don't think I didn't notice you're proper pissed." He shakes his head yet despite it all, he gives Louis a gentle touch on the arm. Louis still flinches, the words hurting more than anything else.

"I get it." Louis says. "You're wasting your time with me. Go to uni, get a proper job. I'm not going anywhere, we both know that. But fuck you for keeping this going for two years when you knew this was all we'd ever amount to!" He knows he shouldn't be annoyed, not when he's let Liam down again, but it's a near slap in the face when not even your own boyfriend of two long, difficult years believes in you anymore. 

Louis gives the duvet a tug and pulls it over his head because it's all he knows what to do short of taking it all out on Liam. It wouldn't be fair. He can see it all begin to unravel right before his eyes, feel the heaviness grow in his chest and still, he says nothing. 

"Louis," Liam says softly, sounding just as broken as Louis feels.

"Just leave me already if you're going to," Louis mumbles into his pillow, unable to look at Liam any longer. He knows if he does, he'll never say the words he has to force out. "You know it's best for you to go." Eyes shut tight, it's all Louis can do to keep from crying.

*

When morning comes, Louis feels the pounding in his head and is quick to his feet when an unstoppable wave of nausea washes over. He spends the rest of the morning curled up next to the toilet, having emptied his stomach far too many times to consider moving. Louis knows he should clean up, go look for a job or something, but his insides churn when he rolls over. He can almost picture how the evening is going to go if he doesn't pull himself together. Liam will come home, standing in the doorway, head shaking and Louis' sure he'll finally snap. It takes all of his strength and a bit of self convincing he didn't know he had left to peel himself up off of the floor. 

Louis showers and shaves for the first time in days, because if he's going to get a job then he should at least clean himself up at bit. He skips his cuppa and nibbles on a few biscuits in favor of settling his stomach when noon hits and he's out the door. There's enough spare change in his pocket to hop on the bus since it's still far too cold for walking and there's no way his car's starting. He mumbles something about his car being a 'worthless piece of shit' when he walks by and kicks the back tire.

He has to work up to a jog to make the bus, but once he does, he's pleased to find someone's left a newspaper behind. Louis opens it up, not too interested in the headlining stories about the Royal Family. He's focused when he extracts the classifieds and tucks them into his lap, leaving the rest of the paper on an empty seat. His head's still spinning when he skims the pages. As much as he wants to give in, go home and crawl back under the covers, he knows he can't. There's a few interesting postings -- one looking for a dish washer not to far from where Liam works that he decides he's going to check into first. Once the bus pulls to a stop a few blocks from Louis' destination, he bundles his scarf around his neck and heads down the block, hoping his luck's about to change. 

Louis doesn't know what to expect. The restaurant is some new Italian place called Alberto's he's never seen before today, grand opening signs still draped across the front. When he walks inside, there's a decent enough crowd and it's only an hour and a half past noon. 

"How many?" The hostess asks, not bothering to look up.

"Eh, none, actually." It's enough to get the hostess to look up and he gives his best charming smile. "I'm looking for a job, read there's one for a dishwasher."

"Oh," she says, in a low, mousy voice. "I think we've filled that position."

Louis' heart sinks. He reads her name tag, Jade, leans himself against podium and presses on. "Listen, Jade," with the emphasis on her name. "Would you find out for me, love?" It feels a bit demeaning to put on such an act, but he's growing desperate. Washing dishes doesn't seem so bad, not when the place is nicer than he's expecting. 

She sighs and walks away, leaving Louis to his own devices. He makes his way over to the bar, the phrase 'hair of the dog' coming to mind. It's a bad idea and he turns away when a thick, Irish accent calls out to him.

"Whataya havin'?" A smiling lad with dyed blond hair props an elbow up on the bar, nodding in Louis' direction. "Fancy a pint, I take it?" Louis isn't even able to decline before one is slid towards him. He must look more down on his luck than he thought. "First one's on me."

"I was looking for a job but," Louis shrugs when he hops up on the bar stool. Nothing wrong with a bit of a break. "Cheers mate!"

It turns out that Jade was right, the position was filled, but Louis is having so much fan talking to the bartender, Niall, he's learned, that he no longer cares. It's ironic, a loud Irish man serving up pints in an Italian eatery and Louis is sure by his fourth pint he's brought it up just as many times, but he doesn't care. It's funny.

"So you're lookin' for a job?" Niall asks.

"Yeah," Louis nods and runs his fingertip over the condensation that's formed on his latest pint glass. "Got a car that's refusing to start, she's not made for the winter." He shrugs and takes a sip of his beer, reaching for his wallet. "Anyway, how much do I owe you?"

"'S on the house," Niall smiles, then lowers his gaze. "Just don't let the big boss know." He laughs, clearing the empty pint glasses from the bar and serving an overly friendly brunette at the other end before he comes back, handing Louis a piece of paper. "Can't help much with the car, but I know someone looking for a runner. You seem like the kinda lad who'd be good at that."

"Sick, thanks," Louis nods, taking the paper. He's about to ask what restaurant is hiring a runner (there's only a number scribbled down, nothing else) when he hears the familiar voice. It's the one person he doesn't think he'd have to face just yet -- Liam.

"Nice," Liam shakes his head and grabs at Louis' arm. He's not going to run away, but he's holding him there like it's a possibility. "Really nice, Louis." When he motions to Niall, Louis' raises a hand, because he knows what it looks like. Niall's no help, either. Just mouths 'sorry' and slips away to help some waiting customers.

"Are you -- don't be an idiot! What in the fuck are you even doing here?" Louis shoots back, because he may be absolute shit in just about every aspect of his life, but he's no cheater. It dawns on him that Liam's there picking up their dinner when moments before he's shoving the bag of takeaway containers at Louis' chest.

"Suppose I should be asking you the same thing." Liam frowns.

Louis clutches the bag of food in one hand and runs the free one through his hair. He's not opposed to a screaming match in public, but Liam's already visibly upset with him. "Looking for a job, Liam." When he pulls the classifieds ad from his pocket and Liam doesn't react, just starts to walk away, Louis finally hits his breaking point. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, I'm doing what you asked." And he leaves.

*

Louis doesn't want to go back home. It's nothing without Liam. Instead, he ends up another bar and throws away the remainder of his pocket money on liquor. It's not until he's good and drunk that he pulls out his phone and sends Liam a series of apology texts. He probably looks pathetic, head in his hands and takeaway gone cold on the stool next to him.

It's near midnight when he finally works up the courage to go home. He's afraid of what he's going to see -- to find out what Liam's packed and taken. There's no lights on when he gets in and he doesn't bother turning any on. It's all memory that takes him into the kitchen, where he stows the takeaway, bag and all in the fridge. He's more than tipsy, hasn't had it in him to even think of eating and wants nothing more than to craw into bed and sleep it all away.

He trudges toward the bedroom and stops short when the door is shut. Louis grabs the handle and it's locked. Of course Liam's in there, he's got nowhere else to go. It's comforting, at the least, to know that Liam hadn't completely bailed on him. Louis sighs and guesses this is Liam's way of telling him he's banished to the couch. And just as he thought, there's a pillow and a throw there, folded up with a pair of his pyjama bottoms. He doesn't even bother with pyjamas, too exhausted to with the awful day he's had and curls up onto one end of the couch. 

Louis doesn't remember falling asleep. He'd only been out for a few hours when the creak of the door opening wakes him. There's a pounding in his head and he pulls the throw over his head when he hears water running from the kitchen faucet. Liam. He can hear the kettle being put on -- a sound he's grown far too familiar with. Louis sits up and rubs his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the harsh light of his phone. Liam has work in a few hours, but he's up earlier than usual.

"Liam?" Louis says, so quietly that he's sure Liam doesn't hear him. There's no response and he's not surprised. What does surprise him is when Liam walks through with two mugs of tea, sets one down in front of Louis and continues on his way. There's no words exchanged between them, Liam still visibly upset and Louis unable to find the right words. Louis reaches for the mug and curls his fingers around it, taking in the warmth. He listens for the sound of the shower which seems to come not long after.

There's no time for Louis to make a full English, but he's able to whip up a decent plate of eggs and some sausages before Liam's finished in the shower. He makes two plates (Liam's is larger) and waits, even though his stomach is rumbling. He's pouring two tall glasses of orange juice when Liam stops in the doorway and he knows it's because the smell of breakfast filled their tiny flat.

"I'm still upset with you," Liam says when he sits and Louis slides him a full plate of food. He takes a few small bites and washes it down with the juice and then it happens. "I think we should take a break." The words seem to spill out quickly, leave Louis in a state of shock, jaw dropped. 

"I cooked you breakfast and you're breaking up with me?" Louis saw it coming, but his chest still hurts when he sees that serious, determined look in Liam's eyes that he usually loves. He pushes his own plate away because it doesn't matter that he hasn't eaten in almost twenty four hours -- the tea in his stomach is enough and he's feeling ill all over again.

"You need a job, you need to focus on yourself." Liam isn't looking at Louis anymore. "And I don't think you can do that when you're so focused on me." When he finally lifts his head, his eyes are sad.

"I can get a job without you abandoning me, Liam!" Louis slams his fists down on the table, causing the silverware to clatter against their plates. "That's a stupid excuse and you know it." He doesn't know how he's going to afford anything without Liam, not that he likes relying on him for anything. A whole new level of stress builds up because if he's lost Liam, then what's the point. He might as well admit defeat and go back home to his mum. It's bad enough that he endured her monthly 'are you coming home yet?' calls for so that that he isn't sure he's going to be able to finally say yes. 

"I'm not abandoning you!" Liam is quick on his feet and why he's the one who's crying when he's done this is nothing but confusing. "Maybe when you finally get your head out of your arse and act like an adult, you'll understand why it has to be like this." He wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand and mumbles a 'sorry.'

"I'll go pack my things." The table shakes when Louis pushes the chair in, harder than necessary. He's sure his half empty glass of orange juice spilled over, but doesn't care. It's the one mess he's made that can be cleaned up.

"I'm not making you move out, Louis. Do you really think I'm that cruel?" He frowns and as usual, is quick to clean up Louis' mess. 

It would be cruel, Louis thinks, but he also knows how hard it's going to be to live under his ex boyfriend's microscope. There's no winning in a situation where he's set up to fail. He can't look at Liam anymore, though, not when he's crying and he's sure he's about to as well. 

"I'm taking a shower," Louis says lowly, any excuse to get away from Liam as fast as possible. He needs to be alone. The water pressure sucks, it's cold and he hardly seems to notice when he's resorted to crying in the shower. Maybe he's finally hit rock bottom, he isn't sure, but he hopes what he's heard is true -- the only way to go from here is up.

*

He almost forgets he has it. He's folding his laundry when the wrinkled card falls from the pocket of the pair of his favorite jeans. It's just a quickly scribbled phone number, but Louis hasn't forgotten where it's come from. He's tired of wasted bus fair, failed job interviews and the endless cycle of it all. So Louis abandons his laundry. He punches in the number and then stares at the screen, realizing he doesn't know who exactly he's addressing, but when he has nothing left to lose, it's the least of his worries. Hopping up on the dryer, he hits the dial button.

"You've reached the voice mail box for Zayn. Leave a message."

Louis rolls his eyes, hangs up and tries again. He gets the voice mail two more times, certain that Niall's led him astray. On the third try, he sighs and leaves a message. Louis hates playing phone tag, but he's desperate to prove to Liam how capable he is of doing this. He's ready to rip up the card out of spite when he phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Usually I don't do favors like this, but I owe Niall," the voice, presumably Zayn's says, sounding bored. "You have one chance. I'm texting you the address. Be there tonight at 8 PM sharp and come alone. This is serious shit so I'm really counting on you to not fuck it up."

It's all so strange sounding and Louis wonders if he should decline when there's a click and Zayn disconnects the call. Moments later, he's texted the address of what he's sure isn't the address to a restaurant, but someone's flat. He laughs and jumps down from the dyer, gathering up his laundry. His mind wanders to the endless possibilities the job could hold. In the end, he's convinced it's the address of some wealthy business mogul and it's an opportunity he can't miss.

He finishes folding and putting away his laundry and putters around the flat until he's out of time to waste. Louis' first instinct is to text Liam and tell him about his sudden job interview, but there's no reason to hurry up and text him when they've broken up. There's still a doubt in the back of his mind that it'll even work out -- especially when he's not exactly well-versed in the interview department. 

Louis settles on wearing a pair of black skinnies and his best black jacket over a t-shirt. It's not the best professional image, but he's always hated button ups and never been able to afford a proper suit. It takes him longer to do his hair, perfecting it into the perfect, messy pompadour. When he's finished, he pockets his phone and counts his change as he heads out.

He makes it to the bus stop just in time, hopping on and squeezing in between two people in the back. Headphones on and music up, he bounces one leg until his stop, pushing through people to get out onto the street. It's dark when he finally reaches the correct street and just like he thought, it's in a nicer part of town. The houses are bigger than anything he'd ever be able to afford. It's the house that he stops in front of, covered in a blanket of snow and looking like something out of a dream, that impresses him the most. As he walks up the cobblestone path, he swears under his breath because it's starting to snow and the last thing he wants is his hair to look like a damp mess before he's inside. Louis rings the doorbell, rocking on the balls of his feet until the door cracks and he's forced to straighten up.

"Come in," a quiet voice says from inside once they, presumably see that Louis followed instructions.

Louis knows he shouldn't, it's too similar to the start of a horror story, but it appears brightly lit inside, so he walks in anyway.

"Louis, right?" A thin, dark-eyed guy with ripped jeans and a leather jacket sizes him up and smirks. His head is shaved at the sides, the top in a ponytail and there's a cigarette tucked behind his ear. There's nothing threatening about Zayn, aside from the fact that he appears a bit mysterious in his ways.

"Mhm," he nods and holds out his hand, but Zayn keeps his hands deep in his pockets. Louis only has a short minute to look around at the ornate sculptures and strange paintings that lined the long hallway as he's led to the office at the end. Zayn walks around and sits at the large, oak desk and kicks his feet up, motioning for Louis to sit. He does, quickly, and raises an eyebrow at Zayn's feet.

"Look, I don't usually give the go ahead to anyone, but our last runner was a complete twat. Strung out all of the time and conveniently forgetting where he needed to be." Zayn sits swings his feet off of the desk and leans forward. "So just do as you're told and you have the job, yeah?"

"I know how to carry food to table," Louis snorts, like he's being asked to do the impossible. He may have lost quite a few jobs so far, but it's never that he's incapable. It's the constant running of his mouth and occasional irresponsible laziness he's never been able to keep in check.

"What exactly did Niall tell you?" Zayn's in the middle of lighting his cigarette which Louis quickly realizes is actually a joint -- when he stops and looks up.

Louis shrugs, because Niall didn't tell him anything, but he's not going to admit that and screw himself out of a job. What's worse is when Zayn starts laughing and Louis' ears turn hot. 

"You smoke though, right?" Zayn takes a slow drag from the joint and then holds it out.

He's reluctant, it could be a set up, but then if Zayn's smoking, then it's not exactly something that's going to be held against him. Louis nods and plucks the joint from his fingers, bringing it to his lips. It's better than anything he's smoked before, doesn't make him feel like he's going to cough up a lung and he hums, handing it back. It's the first time Zayn smiles.

They finish the joint, make small talk and it's the weirdest interview Louis has ever been a part of. He finds out that Zayn's younger than him, into painting and has a few canvases hung in his favorite cafe. Louis tells Zayn about how tired he is of struggling, how this is his last chance and it's not only just that he wants the job anymore, he needs it.

"First job's tomorrow," Zayn stands up and unfolds a map across the broad desk. He marks two different locations, each with a big, red x. Dragging his finger along the route, he explains, "Starting point is here. You'll pick up a small package from me at the start of each job. I'll give you the first one tonight. Don't open it, mate, got it?"

Louis gives a slight nod, trying to work out where Zayn's going with this. He explains it's dangerous, that it's imperative Louis follows all of the rules and that it wouldn't hurt to bring a gun along. It's the last comment that causes Louis to snap his head up.

"Why the fuck would I need a gun?" It hits Louis like a ton of bricks -- the map, the specific instructions, the last guy, and he's seen enough shitty movies, holed up with Liam in their tiny flat to know what's going on. "Drugs, innit?"

"Shit," Zayn just laughs. "That arsehole Niall really didn't tell you, did he?"

Louis shakes his head. He should leave -- getting involved with whatever Zayn's a part of isn't a good idea and yet he's not getting up. There's a mysterious air that surrounds Zayn and draws him in. Zayn shrugs and doesn't seem all that concerned by Louis' complete misunderstanding. He slides a small envelope across the desk, not taking his hand off of it until he has Louis' full attention.

"Bring this to the address on the map. Don't take any envelopes in return unless you count what's in it first. They'll try and rip you off. Make them count it in front of you if you need to, got it?" Zayn is slow to lift his hands off of the desk, exposing the small package that's emblazoned with a spray painted on z. "And always take payment first."

"Why don't you deliver your own drugs?" Louis looks over the inconspicuous envelope. It's small enough that he can hide it away somewhere and not worry about it being obvious he's got a pocket full of weed. "And how do you know I won't just keep it or the money for myself, anyway?"

Zayn doesn't laugh and instead, he's quiet. He snatches the envelope back quickly and Louis almost regrets opening his mouth. It's just one more job Louis' seemed to have screwed up before given a chance. When Zayn stands, he sighs.

"Look, I didn't say I wouldn't do it," Louis is quick to his feet, hands out to stop Zayn from fully circling the desk. "Hypothetical and all that, it was." He gives an obviously over enthusiastic smile, but it's enough to appease Zayn for the time being.

"Just do the job, mate." Zayn tosses the envelope on the desk and grabs his buzzing phone to answer a few texts. His bored expression changes and he raises an eyebrow at Louis who has let to move. "Well?" He lowers his phone, motioning toward the map directions. "Go. Be back here tomorrow immediately after you've finished."

Gathering everything up, Louis nods but Zayn doesn't see. He's back to focusing on his phone, texting away. He only stops to scroll through his texts with one hand and waves dismissively towards the door with the other.

"I'll get it done," Louis promises when he's led back outside, left alone and wondering what he'd just agreed to.

*

It's impossible for Louis to sleep that night. Countless scenarios run through his mind, images of him secretly being followed by the cops, chased until he's forced to hide out somewhere. He's not afraid of being caught, but knows its still a possibility. Liam would never forgive him if he had to call from jail. Its why Louis tosses and turn throughout the night how he manages to almost sleep through his alarm when morning comes far too quickly.

He jumps up from the sofa in a panic, blankets tangled at his feet and hair disheveled. There's no time for a shower, only enough to pull on a clean t-shirt and jumper before he races out the door. He'd programmed the location into his phone the night prior, refusing to walk around town with a map like some lost tourist. Louis knows where he's headed there's a Chinese takeaway nearby that Liam introduced him to early on in the courting stage of their relationship. It makes him sad, knowing its been ages since they could afford to eat there. There isn't much in his pocket, but he decides right away that he's going to use a bit of his cut and bring Liam home a Chinese. Its the least he can do.

Louis ends up walking a few blocks past the takeaway and stops in front of a tall, narrow building that he's sure is full of bedsits. There's a young, vibrant blonde smoking a cigarette on the steps, chatting away on her phone and playing with a frayed knee of her jeans.

"I think this is him," she says and nods in Louis' direction. He nods back and she stands, pulling a few notes from her coat pocket. "You're Zayn's mate?" She's reluctant in her steps and narrows her light blue eyes.

"Yeah," he grins, retrieving the envelope. "I'll tell him you said hello." Louis isn't sure how an exchange is supposed to go down, outside of what Zayn has told him. He just knows he's not about to wave a bunch of drugs around in the open air like she is with her money. "And you are?"

She wrinkles her nose and it becomes obvious that she isn't going to divulge an information. He almost regrets asking, because it isn't like some strange round of speed dating it's a drug deal that happens in an instant. She's eager to hand over the money at the very least and clutches the small packet to her side. Neither thank one another, which is fine with Louis. He's not about to be seen as polite in a business that'll land him in jail. He expects the girl to go inside, but instead she lights a cigarette and is back on her phone, mumbling something about how Zayn hires all of the idiots.

Louis shoots her an offended look that more than likely goes unnoticed. He counts the money as he walks towards the Chinese takeaway, taking out the bit that Zayn said he's able to keep. It isn't much, but he can treat Liam to dinner and that's all that matters. His phone rings and it's Zayn, as expected.

"Yeah?" Louis thumbs through the takeaway menu. "I'm finished, if that's why you're calling."

"Right, you got the money?" Zayn asks.

"It's all here." He pats his coat pocket, even though he knows Zayn can't see him. "Just picking up some dinner and I'll drop it by, yeah?"

"Nah, mate. Keep it. It's your first run." He can almost hear Zayn smiling on the other end of the line. They talk for awhile longer, Louis being given a few more assignments for the remainder of the week and dissolving into conversation about the gallery showing Zayn's currently working on. Before they hang up, he makes a promise to stop by once it opens

It's the first time in ages Louis feels successful.

*

The Chinese is still warm when Louis gets in, which he's thankful for with how cold it is outside. He finds Liam napping on the sofa, one leg dangling off the end. Louis moves in, gives Liam's nipple a satisfying twist and is left laughing when it's Liam who sits up so fast that he's knocked down onto the floor.

"Oww, that was me bum," Louis complains, rubbing at his behind.

"I think you deserved that!" Liam knits his brows, hand over his chest. "You play dirty, Tommo." He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and Louis can't help but notice how warm his eyes look, even when he's annoyed with him. Liam's expression softens when he sees the bag on the table, scent familiar and inviting. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, I ordered you a Chinese, Payno." Louis raises the bag up and Liam lights up. He doesn't regret what he'd done to get the money, not when Liam is back to looking at him that way, even if it ends up only being because they're starving.

"I, how?" Liam bites his lip and Louis knows he has to tell him.

"Kitchen, come on then," Louis hands over the takeaway and leads the way.

He has two options: stall or get it over with, because Liam's learned when he's lying and knows that trying will lead to a fight. In the end, he stalls, leading Liam into the kitchen and puts the kettle on, doing his best to busy his hands. It's not in Louis' nature to be silent, but he is, save for the sound of his fingers tapping as he waits for the kettle to heat up. Liam sits at the table and begins to unpack the takeaway, patient as usual.

"I've been uh, working as a runner." Louis slides a mug to Liam, fingers curved around his own as he lowers himself onto a chair. He takes a few bites of some lo mein noodles, watching Liam for any type of reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"What restaurant?" Liam chews a bite of orange chicken, eyebrow raised. "Is it this one? Because you know how much I love it." He smiles, seems hopeful and Louis almost hates that he has to tell him no.

"That's the thing," Louis starts, because how the fuck is he going to explain this one? It's not like he's at the risk of ruining his relationship, he'd already done that, so he dives right in. "It's not exactly at a restaurant, per say. Erm, well, I wouldn't say it's food I'm running, either. You could put it in food, if that's what you're into, I suppose. Tried to once. Not so good, really." Somehow, being subtle is enough to get the wheels in Liam's head turning.

"No, come on," Liam looks as if he's going to laugh. "Be serious."

"I'm a drug mule, Liam." He holds a hand out, as if to silence Liam. "And say what you want, but I'm good at it. Like, fucking brilliant, actually. Look." Louis pulled a few notes from his pocket and laid them out on the table with a proud smile. It isn't much, but it's more than he's brought home in ages and that alone should impress Liam. "I was going to work a bit more first, surprise you and cover rent this month."

"That's -- what?" Liam slowly sets his mug down, as if trying to process what he's hearing. "I don't recall you leaving the country, Louis."

"Well, see, here's the thing. I have to work up to bigger jobs, you know? They're not just gonna send me to another country with all of this money and a hunch. What if I ran off with the goods?" Louis laughs, because it makes sense to him, even if Liam isn't sold on the idea.

"Then you'd get shot, idiot."

"So negative, you," he scrunches his nose and pokes Liam in the arm. It just might be true, but he's not admitting that. "I figured I'd stick with the small stuff, make some cash and fix up Betty." Louis shrugs, because he's tired of walking everywhere and it would be nice to have a working car again. He finally has some goals and aspirations. It's exciting to the point where he doesn't think he can still anymore let alone eat.

Liam counts the money, mouthing a 'shit,' because it's a decent amount of cash for someone who had just bussed across town with a pocket of drugs. He looks more surprised than angry, which works in Louis' favor. As he goes to hand it back, Louis shakes his head.

"Keep it," Louis smirks, "there'll be plenty more." He feels confident when he raises up from his seat and gives Liam a little wink. When he walks away, Liam's eyes burn into him and he knows he has him right where he needs him.

*

From then on, Louis finds that Zayn calls him at least four times a week, multiple times over the weekend when business is best. It takes him a good two weeks to earn enough to cover rent while maintaining the occasional stop to pick up takeaway or one of Liam's favorite sweets as a way of attempting to court him all over again. He thinks it's working when he catches Liam watching him the nights they're sharing the sofa, arguing over who the better footballer is until Louis goes quiet and gets far too focused on the game.

On afternoon, they're nearly tangled up together in a big blanket when Louis yanks the remote away with a satisfied 'ha!' Liam makes a grab for it and Louis turns away and tucks the remote into his side. They're full on wrestling when Liam pins him down and grins. Louis kicks and squirms, pressing his fingertips into Liam's sides but he's solid, unmoving.

"Get off!" Louis laughs, pushing against Liam's chest. When Liam doesn't move, Louis leans up and catches his lips in a soft kiss. It's gentle, nothing rushed and at first, Liam seems to melt into it.

"Louis," Liam turns, but doesn't pull back.

"What?"

"I have to go to work." 

Liam leans against Louis in some sort of hug. It isn't a kiss, but Louis' willing to take what he can get. He sits up, giving Louis room to move again and Louis looks over with a sly little smirk. When Liam goes to move, Louis reaches over and gives his nipple a satisfying twist. Liam yelps and attempts to retaliate, but Louis' too quick.

"Move along then," Louis says and gives Liam's bum a little pat on the way out.

He has another job to do, too. It's something simple that takes him just along the outskirts of town. Louis pats his coat pocket to double check that the packet he's delivering is safe and secure. When he catches the bus, Louis sits, tucked into a back corner and immediately puts on his headphones to block out any unwanted conversation. It's not a long drive, but he doesn't want to get distracted. The bus rounds the final corner in his trip and stops fast enough to make him jolt upright. He's earlier than he intended on being and groans when he exits the bus. Even with the snow starting to melt, it's still too cold to be standing in an alleyway for twenty minutes. Louis lights a cigarette and sits on the bench across from his designated meeting place. He's learned quickly that it's better to blend in rather than stand there, looking suspicious for far too long.

With five minutes to spare, Louis watches as a gangly redhead looks both ways before slinking down the alley. The guy isn't exactly subtle, Louis snorts when he snubs out his cigarette to follow. He walks, hands visible, because Zayn's taught him that everyone is suspicious in this business. If they think you're about to pull a gun, they'll almost always pull theirs first.

"You, uh, got the stuff?" The redheaded lad asks, eyeing Louis with suspicion.

"Of course I do, pay up," Louis laughs, because this kid is the most nervous he's ever seen. It's comical, watching him pace and then fumble with the crumpled notes he's pulled from his pocket. Louis isn't sure what it is, but something within him clicks. It's obvious the buyer isn't carrying a gun. If he is, he'd be too nervous to figure out how to use it in time. He smirks, holding his hand out and wiggles his fingers. "Come on, don't have all day."

"Oh, yeah here," the lad approaches and he nearly drops the money on the ground.

"Idiot." Louis is quick to pocket the money and then takes off down the street, not surprised when the guy doesn't bother running after him. He should feel bad, find the guy and give him what he's owed, but the adrenaline rush takes him several blocks further than the bus stop. It's not until he stops, looks around and sees that he's alone that he starts to laugh.

The sun sets before he gets to Alberto's and when he finally arrives, dinner is no longer being served. Niall's set up at the bar, talking to someone in a leather jacket. He moves closer, recognizing Zayn with a nod. Louis' learned so much about Zayn since they're initial meeting, that he's not some big drug lord but in reality an art student with a penchant for growing some really good marijuana. He goes by 'Z' on the streets and not many people have actually met that side of him. Louis is one of the few exceptions.

"What are ya havin', boys?" Niall leans against the bar, his usual cheerful demeanor turned up a notch. Zayn and Louis exchange smiles. Niall's always friendlier when he knows his friends have a bit of extra cash on them.

"Dunno," Louis grins and sets Zayn's cut of the earnings in front of him. "Is Zayn paying?"

"No," Zayn grabs the money but smiles nonetheless. "Louis has a proper job now, he can pay for his own drinks." He pats Louis on the back with a smile and orders a round for the three of them anyway.

They're completely smashed by the time Niall closes up and the three walk along the lamp lit streets, laughing at Niall who's full of dirty jokes. Louis pulls the little packet out of his pocket and waves it at Zayn. He's proud, but Zayn freezes, seems to suddenly sober and snatches the envelope from his hand.

"I thought you sold this earlier!" Zayn's voice is low, serious and looks at Louis as if he doesn't know him anymore. 

"I did, don't look at me like that," Louis frowns, knowing he'll have to explain. "The lad was a mess. Should have seen him. I took the money and was gone before he knew what hit him. Brilliant, right?" He's proud when he tilts his head to the side and smiles, Niall laughing all the while.

"He's in one of my classes, you wanker!" Zayn's eyes widen but luckily, he starts to laugh. It doesn't matter, the classmate of his doesn't know Zayn's the one in charge, but Louis is sure he tipped him off to the deal in the first place which will probably make classes awkward for Zayn from here on out.

"Shit," Louis laughs. He'd apologize, but he's not really sorry.

*

Somewhere along the way, things change. Louis isn't the best runner. He's been nearly late a handful of times because the bus is just as unreliable as the weather. It isn't laziness, just a string of bad luck that he hopes to overcome. Most days, it snows and he pushes on through to meet the clients, stamping out any footprints that seem conspicuous. He hasn't robbed anyone since the encounter with the redhead, not that he cares, but because Zayn has a list of repeat customers he can't afford to lose. He's already unimpressed with Louis for chasing that one off as it is.

It's a particularly snowy day when Louis reaches his post, late at that. There's no one waiting, so he's certain the busses are delayed all about. He lights a cigarette and blows smoke up into the air, watching it float up amongst the fat snowflakes. A quick glance at the time tells him that the client's either come and gone or is twenty minutes late. Louis takes one more walk down the path he's made in the fresh snow, damned if he's leaving without payment.

"Hey dickhead," a voice shouts out from behind.

Louis turns, the smirk on his face dropping when he comes face to face with a gun pointed between his eyes. He knows better than to make some smart, off hand comment when the idiot he robbed weeks ago appears behind the stranger with the gun. Louis should have followed Zayn's advice, bought a gun, but then what? He doesn't think he'd shoot some idiotic uni student over a bag of weed. It's bullshit, having to hand off the little envelope through grit teeth. He was counting on the money to pay the month's heat bill, the yellow final notice pinned to the refrigerator comes to mind when he watches the two blokes rip open the tiny packet.

"Yeah, real fuckin' nice," he mumbles, because maybe getting shot is a more favorable option. He isn't sure who'll be more unimpressed with him, Liam or Zayn. Either way, he's shit out of luck again. 

"Fuck off," the redhead snorts, because of course he's tough now that his friend's holding out a gun. "What else you got in those pockets?" 

"Christ, Oli, enough," the other lad, a brunette, rolls his eyes. It's obvious they've only come for the weed and it isn't like Louis has much else, anyway. There's enough change in his pockets to get him back to Zayn's but there's no point now that he'll be empty handed.

Louis shoves past them, knows they're not going to fire. If they were, they'd have done it already. He's only stopped when the side of the gun knocks him in the jaw and sends him down onto a bank of snow. Louis curses under his breath, can taste the blood on his tongue and doesn't bother getting up until they've both ran off. There's no way he'll be allowed on the bus with a split lip. With a sigh, Louis begins the walk back. 

He sends a text out to Zayn, having no choice but to explain himself. When he gets a 'that's coming out of your pay' text in return, he knows he has no choice. He's going to have to get a gun.

*

Louis' held a gun before -- the kind that emits a loud popping sound, mainly for effect and he's sure it's close enough. What he doesn't expect is how much heavier the gun is in comparison to his childhood toy. He turns it over and over in his shaking hands, knowing that if he's going to go through with this, then he has to get used to both the weight and power that come with it. His heart is drumming heavily against his chest as raises it up and out. It's not loaded, which is probably best, since he's sure the last thing he wants is to accidentally fire it into one of the walls.

There's nowhere he can practice firing it, it isn't like it's registered. Zayn gave him the name of someone who in turn sold it out of the back of a truck. It cost him most of the money Louis was going to put towards the utility bills, telling himself that it's just one more setback. He'll be damned if he's going to be pistol whipped and taken for a fool again. 

Louis hides the gun away in a bottom drawer, beneath some papers before Liam gets home from work. It's not that he's going to hide it forever, but he'd rather explain himself first. He knows Liam isn't going to be fond of him owning a gun, but it's just one more means of protection that he can't afford to go without. 

Two whole weeks pass by before Zayn gives Louis another job to do. He's certain it's punishment for the mess up and only has himself to blame. It's another one of the lower paying runs, Louis can tell by the familiar drop off location that's walking distance from the uni. He doesn't think he needs the gun, but conceals it deep in his pocket anyway. The entire transaction takes him a little under an hour and he's just about to catch the bus back when his phone rings.

"Yeah?" He answers and cocks his head, holding the phone between his ear with is shoulder so that his hands are freed when he counts out his bus fare.

"Don't head back yet." It's Zayn's voice that comes through, fast and panicked. "Some arsehole tipped off the cops and brought in a few of my best lads. I need you to pick up the slack." 

"Am I at least getting paid for this?" Louis wrinkles his nose because it's news to him that he isn't one of Zayn's 'best.' He's still not sure what he did wrong to go from several jobs a month to one here and there and chalks it up to Zayn being completely unreasonable. "And, you know, maybe give me more than a job every other week. I have rent to pay."

"Head back to the uni, look for a black mustang," Zayn explains. "I'll meet up with you later, but my mate is gonna drop some goods off and I need someone to pick them up. You're still near there, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, " Louis mumbles, his question having gone unanswered. Rather than get on the bus, he lets it pass and turns to head back. Zayn doesn't even tell him where exactly he's supposed to find this person, simply hangs up with a 'great!' and Louis is left on his own. It's a short enough walk and he makes it there in no time. He spots the car almost immediately and jogs over, giving the window a light tap. The window rolls down and something in his gut twists, telling him to get out of there. He mouths a 'what the fuck' when the window's down and he's eye to eye with the same person who split his lip days ago.

"Bet you weren't counting on seeing me again," the blonde, who Louis learned was Zayn's girlfriend leans over from the passenger seat and wiggles a finger. "

"Not really, no," Louis raises an eyebrow. "So where's this thing Zayn asked for?" 

"Thing?" The blonde scoffs.

"'C'mon, Perrie, can I just shoot him?" The guy waves the gun and Louis winces. He has his gun on him, but doesn't think it'll end well if he pulls it on Zayn's girlfriend or friend.

Shut up, Calvin!" Perrie rolls her eyes and whacks his arm. "Is that what Zayn told you?" She shakes her head in disgust. "He can't even properly fire anybody."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis takes a few steps back. He's not getting held up, he's getting fired. It quickly sinks in that he's been screwed over and by one of the few people he thought he could call a friend. "He couldn't do this shit himself?"

"Nothing personal, he's always changing things up." Perrie frowns, but it's obviously fake. "Besides, he's got a job in New York now. We're leaving in a few days."

"He wanted you to have this," Calvin grins and holds up a stack of cash. "But I think I'll keep it. Payback for the trouble you've put poor Oli through."

It's more cash than Louis has seen in awhile and definitely more than Zayn's been paying. He looks around, there's a bit of a wooded area he can make it to if he's fast enough. Louis knows its risky, but he's not going back to Liam empty handed. He'd rather go back dead. Louis takes a deep breath and pulls the gun on Calvin. Perrie covers her face and nearly knocks Calvin's own gun from his hand just as Louis snatches the money. He makes a run straight for the trees and hopes to hell their gun isn't loaded.

He has a good five feet to go when he hears the first gun shot. It fires past him along with two more rounds just as he ducks and rolls into the shaded area. He hears a loud screech of tires and lifts his head up in time to see the mustang peel out. Louis stays put, lying down in the dirt until the sun begins to set. When he pulls himself up, he's certain he's scraped up his knee. Dirty and shaken up, he drags himself home.

*

Louis leans into Liam, who's gotten a bit more solid and muscular now that eating more than one meal a day has become a regular routine for them. Liam's still reluctant to let Louis back in, but they're sharing a bed again which Louis sees a small victory.

Liam half turns, smiles and messes Louis' hair a bit. They still struggle a bit, but Liam makes enough in tips that he's able to make them decent meals from time to time and Louis brings home enough to cover most of the bills. He knows Liam isn't fond of his career choice that he hasn't yet told him is just another job he wasn't able to keep. The parting gift he'd brought home the day before was enough to keep Liam content.

"I'm getting a raise soon, I think," Liam says, placing two sandwiches on two separate plates. "Then maybe you won't have to sell drugs anymore." He's soft when it says it, all suggestion, but Louis knows otherwise.

"Will you take me back if I quit?" Louis asks, taking a bit of his sandwich. "Cause last I knew, you wanted me to have a job. Didn't say what it had to be, Payno." He pokes Liam in the chest and knows he's got him there. It's not like it's dangerous, selling pot, because no one is going to actually shoot you over something you can easily grow in the backyard. Not until they decide they've finished with you, anyway.

"Louis," he looks away and tries to hide his smile. Liam was never any good and saying no to Louis, even after they've broken up. It's how Louis worked his way back into shared sleeping arrangements and how he's hoping will get Liam to take him back again. Liam finally looks at him and Louis can see it, the love somewhere behind his big, brown eyes.

"Come on," Louis says, hooking an arm through Liam's. He knows he needs to tell him but decides it can wait. "Let's go watch a movie."

"Okay, but it's my turn to pick."

And Louis lets him.

Liam's always discovering Western films to watch, some great, most complete shit. It's how Louis ends up curled into the sofa, Liam fast asleep and head tucked against his shoulder. He can't complain, Liam's comfortable enough to let him stroke his short hair and lay close even though they're supposed to be taking a break from one another. They made it through one boring, predictable movie that Liam seemed to love when he insists on one more. Louis wants to say no. The one they watched was absolute garbage, but Liam pouts and Louis gives in before he realizes he's doing it. He was all for packing things in for the night, but Liam's always giving him that pout that he can't turn down. Five minutes in, Liam's fast asleep.

Louis figures it's time to turn off the movie and starts to wiggle out from beneath Liam who's begun to snore. Liam won't exactly be impressed with him if he finishes it on his own. Not that he's into it at all. It's one of those Western comedies that Liam can't seem to get enough of. The unlikely hero manages to lasso the bandit, who Louis can't help roll his eyes at. If Liam were awake, he'd throw his hands up and complain about what unrealistic bullshit he was being subjected to. He's never nicked more than a pack of crisps or gum here and there, and then there was the money he'd swiped from a client, but even he knows that walking into a bank alone and unarmed is stupid. 

He's more than ready to shut the movie off because he's seen this story countless times before. The bandit is a moron and sheriff is some high esteemed cowboy who ends up with a minimum of three girls falling at his feet. Just once he'd like to see things from the other side. Louis scoffs, ready to hit the power button when the bandit escapes, shooting the hero point blank in the chest. He doesn't even realize that he's grinning. It's definitely not another comedy. He's the most entranced with a scene that involve great trickery, when the bandit makes off with money and everyone is too afraid to stop him. Had he owned a gun sooner, thinking of the one he's stashed in a bottom drawer, then maybe he wouldn't have been short on the bills. 

There's a scene where the bandit shoots everything in his way and Louis can't help but lean forward when he finds himself engrossed. Louis doesn't see himself going that far, shooting innocent people for the sake of some money and quickly reminds himself that it's a movie. No one gets away with those sort of things. Liam stirs and Louis takes that as a cue to lower the volume a bit, but it's too late.

"Are you watching this without me?" Liam says softly, sleepily against Louis' side. He pouts, again, of course, and Louis can't look away.

"You wouldn't like this one anyway. Too violent," he winks, giving Liam a light tap on the nose.

"Yeah, but," Liam yawns and tries to right himself, too tired to do so.

"C'mon, cowboy, let's get you to bed." Louis helps Liam sit up and shuts the movie off. It's something he'll go back to tomorrow, maybe watch it again when Liam's awake enough to appreciate it.

Liam nods and follows Louis to bedroom where he falls to the bed with a great thud. Neither bother to change but instead curl into one another on top of the duvet. It's Liam who falls asleep immediately, face pressed into Louis' shoulder. Louis wants to sleep, but his mind is elsewhere, imagining himself in the place of the bandit fearless, respected and most of all, in charge of his life.

*

The first time Louis decides he's going to go through with it is the day Liam wakes up, head stuffed and feeling poorly. Their heat was shut off the night before, forcing the two of them to huddle together under as many blankets as they could find. It's just as cold, if not colder inside of their flat -- Louis can see his breath as he asks, "How do you feel?" He presses his hand to Liam's forehead and frowns, feeling the burn of feverish skin against his palm. 

"Doesn't matter, I have to go to work," Liam whines the best he can with what little voice he has. He's already missed two days of work, rent's late and Louis is pretty sure the electric is the next thing on its way out. Louis' doing his best, making tea and tending to Liam day in and out, but he's just as cold and hungry, even if he refuses to admit it.

Louis forbids Liam from working, not that he can drag himself out of bed. It's Liam, pale and ill beneath the piles of blankets that brings Louis' guilt bubbling back to the surface. If he hadn't been so careless, if he'd kept his job, then maybe Liam wouldn't have gotten sick. "I'm going to go and get you some medicine, love. Rest up." He presses a kiss to Liam's forehead and promises he's going to be quick, even though he's not sure. He's never done what he's about to do.

Everything is calculated. Louis knows if he drives, there's the risk of his car being spotted and it's no help to Liam if he ends up being thrown in jail. He hops on the bus for about fifteen minutes, just long enough to get away from their flat. There's a small convenience store just outside of town that he knows isn't in the best area, but it's his best shot at pulling this off. It's one he knows he's never stepped foot in before and won't again once he's done it'll be too risky. The bus drops him off a few blocks away, where he's safe to slip between buildings and pull a dark jumper over his head. Louis tugs a black ski mask over his head and bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself on task, the slight sting a reminder that he can't back out now.

A bell rings when Louis opens the door and he's not prepared for it. The cashier doesn't even look up. She's young, about Liam's age, with long, brown hair and a pleasant voice that only half welcomes him, too engrossed in the trashy tabloid she thumbs through. When he's up against the counter he almost feels bad for her. It's not until she rolls her eyes and lifts her head that she seems to realize he's about to rob the place. Before she can yell, Louis holds up a gun. It's fake, black plastic and the orange safety tip painted over, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Give me the money," he shouts, and thinks how overused that phrase probably is. "Come on, empty the resister, hurry up!" He waves the toy around and can't believe that he seems to be pulling it off. The girl is frantic, definitely doesn't notice when Louis' voice cracks, and is begging for her life by the time she manages to pull the drawer out. Louis wastes no time, dumping the contents into his rucksack. He's not going to harm the girl -- he just wishes she'd shut up. Her loud sobs are grating on his last nerve and he just wants to get out of there. His purpose was solely to get in, grab the cash and get out. By the time he's finished stuffing his bag and he's sure the cashier is going to faint, he makes a run for it.

Adrenaline finally kicks in when Louis runs from the store, heart racing and feet moving faster than they ever have before. He rounds a corner and quickly shoves the mask and jumper he had on in his rucksack. He's not going to somehow get recognized and go down for a mere seventy quid. It's not going to pay the bills, but it's decent for his first run and more than he had this morning. At the very least, he can bring home dinner and still get Liam something for his awful cold. 

He has to jog a good eight or nine blocks before he feels it's safe enough to slow down and eases into a stroll when he's back on the main streets. A few people walk by, one bumps him and he tenses, but she quickly apologizes with a smile. By the time he passes a familiar pizza place, the one he'd taken Liam to on one of their first dates, he's more relaxed, impressed even. The realization hits him -- he pulled of his first heist with ease, everyone around him none the wiser. When he reaches into his rucksack and pulls out a few pounds, he grins. It was easy. Almost too easy.

Louis has to walk a few more blocks before he feels he's safe enough to enter any of the shops he walks by. It's a nicer neighborhood, one he knows better than to try and pocket anything from. There's the sound of sirens, faint but wailing in this distance that he knows he's responsible for. He can only shrug it away when he enters the corner shop. Louis only meant to buy a bit of Lemsip for Liam's flu, but he fills the trolley with tissue, soup and some of the bland biscuits that his mum always gave him to settle his stomach. The purchases barely put a dent in what he's got stashed and luckily, the cashier doesn't question him when he hands her crumpled up notes that he pulls out of his rucksack.

There's no way Louis can walk back on the same path he took earlier on the off chance that there's police setting up camp there. He doesn't look suspicious, not since ditching the dark clothing, but he's not taking any chances. It's not until he's on the bus, past the neighborhood he'd hit earlier and headed back to Liam with a bucket of chicken in one arm and a bag of medicine in the other that he knows he's in the clear.

*

"Wake up, sleepy head," Louis sing-songs and tussles Liam's hair until he blinks himself awake.

Liam smiles, despite his cheeks still being rosy with fever, nose just as pink. He tugs the blanket he's wrapped in up to his neck and scoots over just enough so that Louis can settle down next to him. It's still cold in their tiny flat and Louis can feel it the minute he kicks his trainers off. Somehow, he's sure it's colder on the inside.

Louis feels bad having left Liam there, cold and poorly. There's nothing Louis won't do for Liam.

"You're going to catch my germs," Liam's nose scrunches. "And stop that, you're not my mum!" He graciously accepted the medicine, even let Louis feed him some biscuits, but the minute Louis tries to wipe his nose with a tissue, Liam snatches it away. Liam wipes his own nose, balls up the tissue and gives Louis a look of disgust that quickly turns into a smile. 

"If I were your mum, I'd be crying. Calling a medic or something," Louis laughs, wrapping himself in half of the blanket. "I'd rather get you healthy myself. You can reward me later." 

"Hey!" Liam tries to look offended, but his eyes crinkle up in a laugh. "Yeah, you're right," he shakes his head, because everyone who's met Karen Payne knows what a worrier she is. It's one of the few traits Louis is sure Liam had inherited from her -- not that he's met her more than a handful of times. "And what's this about a reward?"

Louis hands over the bucket of chicken after grabbing a piece for himself and waves the drumstick at Liam. "Nothing fancy, blowjob or summat."

Liam wags a finger at Louis and it's clear he's already beginning to feel better, even if he doesn't seem to have shaken the cough yet. Louis isn't getting a blowjob, that he know, but Liam doesn't say no to it, either. It's a big change from a few weeks ago, when Liam couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. They share the bucket of chicken, huddled together until they're both full and Liam's forehead no longer burns up beneath Louis' touch.

"Looks like you're getting good at your job," Liam says quietly. "Zayn give you a raise?"

Louis freezes. He's done a lot of things he's not proud of, he'll do more, but lying to Liam was never an option. It's not something he wants to explain when Liam's still sick, head probably clouded by the amount ot medicine he'd just taken. Louis sighs, running his fingertips up one of Liam's arms. He's only saved when Liam's breathing slows, fast asleep against his side. It must be luck that Louis is given a reprieve for the night. Careful not to wake Liam, he wraps him up in the fluffy duvet and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. He cleans up from dinner and when he settles down into bed, hopes that Liam is feeling better in the morning. There's no dodging the conversation much longer.

Liam is up and about long before Louis is which means he's already feeling less poorly. Louis pulls the blanket up over his head to block out the shuffle Liam's making while he gets ready for work. He knows eventually, Liam will be finished with work and question him again and he's going to have to spill it out. There's a soft click of the door when it shuts and Liam is on his way out. He has a short shift, only six hours or so and Louis decides he'll deal with it then. It's cold, most of the blankets having ended up on the couch with Liam, but it's colder outside of bed and so Louis stays put and drifts back to sleep for an hour or so.

With no work, Louis lounges around the flat in a pair of Liam's joggers. He leaves once, to pay off their debts and have the heat switched back on as a nice surprise for Liam. Louis' stretched out across the sofa, playing Call of Duty when Liam comes home.

"Don't tell me," Liam says as he pulls off his scarf. "You're being paid to play videogames all day now."

"Oh, Liam, don't be silly," Louis laughs, but Liam isn't amused. "Before you say anything, hear me out." Louis sets down his controller and pulls himself up. "Zayn's finished with me. But I've found something else."

"Wait, what?" Liam frowns, but Louis already expected it.

"You know how you always wanted to be a cowboy?"

It gets Liam to smile and he nods. From the day they've met, Louis began to learn just how far this cowboy obsession went. Their first meeting consisted of Liam making the argument that Woody from Toy Story was in fact the best character. Louis, of course had to point out just how false he was. Fake or not, Woody did not have lasers and wings. For their first halloween, Louis flat out refused to do a couples costume and so it was Liam who dressed up as a cowboy, fake gun at his hip. Maybe, he thinks, this'll go over easier than expected.

Louis walks away just long enough to grab the gun. He considers concealing it first, but pulling out a gun as a surprise just might give Liam a heart attack. Instead, he holds it out in plain view and says, "Now's your chance."

Liam closes his eyes, squeezing them tightly when Louis' smaller hand pulls at his wrist presses the gun into his palm. He takes it, reluctantly, but Louis knows it's the first time he's ever held a gun. The way Liam examines isn't far too different than Louis' first experience -- flipping it over and getting a feel for the trigger.

"Can we shoot it?" Liam asks, closes one eye and pretends to fire off a round into the waste bin. And Louis' never found him more attractive.

Louis knows he shouldn't when he surges forward, clutching onto the front of Liam's shirt and pulls him into a bruising kiss. It's desperate enough that Liam abandons the gun on the table, gets Louis up against the wall and forces his tongue into his open mouth. It's quite a different response than Louis expected. Liam has always been the sensible, logical one -- not one easily persuaded into illegal and reckless behavior. There's something about the way Liam holds Louis still and draws a reddening mark onto his collarbone that drives Louis to the edge of madness. He knows it'll stay there for a few days, easily visible along the top of his low collared shirt when Liam gives the spot a lick and a final bite.

"Fuck, Li," Louis mumbles, bringing Liam up to suck at his bottom lip. It's been so long since they've as much as kissed, Liam causing Louis' brain to grow fuzzy. He's pinned between Liam and the wall, unable to do more than arch forward. Louis brings a hand forward and palms at the front of Liam's jeans, pleased when it elicits a moan in response. His hands work quickly, getting the flies undone just enough so that he can slip his fingers inside and grin, pleased with the way Liam's already hardening dick reacts to the slightest touch. He loves how easy it is to turn Liam on with as little as a wiggle of his fingers.

"I want you," Liam says, easing his jeans down for better access, mouth pressing to Louis'.

"Yeah" Louis breathes out, voice husky and wraps a hand around Liam's dick, giving a few tentative strokes. He's never wanted anything more. The way Liam closes his eyes, lips parting is encouragement enough as he thumbs over the slit, smearing a bead of precome over the tip. 

"Bedroom," Liam chokes out with a nod, stumbling to step out of his jeans. 

Louis nods, cursing himself for wearing his tightest pair of skinnies. Squeezing into them when he's not hard is enough of a chore and it's going to take a bit of work to get out of them. He struggles until Liam's hands fit over his hips and pull Louis forward, in an awkward dance toward the bedroom. The familiar backwards walk to the bed is one Louis has skillfully mastered, unbuttoning Liam's shirt all the while. He's able to get all of the buttons open and pushes the red, flannel material over Liam's arms and grabs at the white undershirt that Liam pulls off before the back of his legs hit the foot of the bed. Louis wants to be angry with how easily Liam lifts him up, but then he's kissing him as they fall onto the mattress.

"Help me get out of these already," Louis huffs, getting the zipper down on his skinnies, but it's still a struggle to push them down. Liam yanks the denim material down and Louis groans because it's a bit too rough and a relief all at once. His underpants follow suit and his dick bounces freely, leaking and flush as it slaps against his stomach. Louis lets out a low whine, obvious just how badly he wants all that Liam has to offer.

He trails his fingertips along the waistband of Liam's underpants and dips them just beneath the elastic band in a way that makes Liam shiver. Liam arches up and it's just enough for Louis to slide them down over his arse, cock already wet and pressed against Louis' stomach. Louis takes his time, rubs his hands over Liam's thighs and gives his arse a little pat of encouragement.

"Let me suck your cock," Louis more demands than asks. 

"Yeah, yes, do that," Liam rolls onto his back, wraps his hand around his cock and gives himself two quick strokes when Louis hovers over. 

Another bead of precome forms as Louis leans in and he licks at his bottom lip. Louis whimpers and lowers his head, flattening his tongue against the head to lap him up. It's been so long since he's tasted Liam that he's almost forgotten until he licks up the little bit of precome that leaks out. 

"Fuck," Liam hisses in response, twisting a few fingers through Louis' hair as his lips, wet and pink, slide their way around the head of his cock. Louis slides his tongue along the underside of Liam's dick and his breath hitches as he's almost painfully hard himself. Liam runs the pad of his thumb over Louis' cheek as it hollows and his dick is engulfed in the wet heat. Louis works his mouth down on Liam's cock, everything sloppy and wet.

It's Liam who takes the lead, tugging Louis' hair as he fucks up into his mouth. Louis gags, but backs off only to move right back in again. The noises Liam makes are guttural and so dirty that Louis has to palm himself, cock twitching in anticipation. When it's too much to take, pulls off of Liam's cock, lips swollen and pink. 

"I want you to fuck me, please, Liam," Louis practically begs.

Liam nods and flips Louis over so quickly that he lets out a little surprised squeak. Louis shivers when he hears the telltale sound of a cap being flipped up, followed by the squelching sound when Liam squeezes the tube.

Louis presses his face against the mattress with a sob when the first wet finger slips past his rim. There's a jolt of something, raw pleasure mixed with electricity that he can't get enough of. "Liam," he whimpers, pressing his arse back and then he's fucking himself on one, then two fingers that work in an out, stretching him open. He's slick, so ready and sure he can come from Liam's fingers alone if he lets him. 

"Easy," Liam holds his hips still, twisting his fingers to add in a third, brushing up against his prostate with ease. It doesn't take long for Louis, he feels himself already beginning to fall apart beneath Liam, breathless and pliant. He's a whining, writhing mess by the time Liam stretches him open, back arching and begging to take Liam's dick. Liam twists his fingers around once more for effect, Louis slick and opened up before he pulls them out.

Louis lets out a disappointed croak when Liam moves away, presses his palms against his chest and pushes. Liam falls back onto the bed with a laugh and Louis follows through, legs straddling his hips. He wraps a hand around the base of Liam's dick to steady him as he eases down, voice catching in his throat when Liam bottoms out. Louis leans forward and slides his tongue into Liam's mouth and it's Liam who rolls up into him, urging him to move. He moves slow at first, getting used to the size all over again. If he's proud of one thing he's done, it's how well he takes Liam's dick.

Liam grabs onto Louis' arse and gives his cheeks a squeeze, large hands cupping him as he spreads them apart and helps guide Louis who moves his hip quick, sliding down hard on his cock. 

"Fuck," Louis whines and rocks his hips while Liam fucks up into him, gasping each time Louis comes down on his cock. He angles himself slightly until Liam's hitting his prostate with each thrust. He rides Liam until his legs begin to burn and shake. Louis slows down with a whimper.

Liam takes the cue and pats Louis' bum with an 'off.' He slides off with a low moan and Liam flips him onto his back. Liam settles in between Louis' legs, lines himself up and slips his cock past the already slick rim. He pins Louis' hands over his head and takes full control, hips snapping forward in quick, shallow thrusts.

Louis arches up, making small, satisfied 'oh's' and 'ah's' as he's pushed closer to the edge. He knows he won't last much longer when Liam pushes his knee towards his chest. It's the angle he's been searching for, Louis' thighs shaking when Liam dips down, cock sliding in with ease and brushing his prostate. 

He's sure he's going to come untouched, on Liam's dick alone. 

"Fuck, there!" He spreads his legs wide and ignores how his own cock begs to be touched, twitching and leaking over his stomach. Louis' determined to last a bit longer just to test this theory. 

Liam grunts in response, holds Louis still around the waist and fucks him hard. 

"I'm gonna come, fuck, Liam!" It's the way Liam's cock drags in quick, steady strokes, fast and deep that Louis knows he' moments away from being sent over the edge. He wraps a leg around Liam's back and forces him deeper until he's full and Liam's cock is grazing his prostate.

"Come on," Liam urges.

"Fuck," Louis groans, twisting beneath Liam when he squeezes his thighs around him and arches forward, coming over his stomach in hard spurts. He shivers, riding out his orgasm over Liam's still hard cock. 

Liam gives a few more quick, uneven pumps and pulls out, shooting ropes of come over Louis' thigh. Thighs shaky, he slumps down against Louis, the two of them sticky with sweat and sex.

Louis kisses the hollow of Liam's neck and tugs him closer in case he's thinking about getting out of bed. It's Liam who presses a dirty kiss into the side of Louis' damp hair and mumbles an incoherent string of what Louis can only hope are sweet nothings. 

*

Louis wakes up naked, legs tangled in both the sheets and Liam. He wonders how long they'll go before they're going to talk about this -- if it even meant anything to Liam. Liam's soft asleep, his face pressed into the crook of Louis' neck. The warm air tickles, but Louis is content to just lie there for the time being. 

It works out that Liam has the day free and even if he's reluctant, he's admittedly curious to see Louis in action. Louis isn't sure he wants to drag Liam into it at first. It's quite obviously dangerous and it's in his nature to protect Liam. He can't help but wonder if it's going to be tougher for Liam to leave his conscience at the door. Early on, Louis learned not to rely on anyone else, that everyone is out for their own interests. Everyone except Liam.

Liam seems to be going back and forth. One minute, he looks through his clothing for anything dark and the next, chews on his bottom lip, full of questions. 

"But what if we get arrested?" Liam's always been a worrier, though even Louis has to admit this concern is warranted. Louis' tried not to think about it too much himself. When he's out there doing it, adrenaline takes over, leaving little time for worry. He's not sure that Liam can do the same.

"Then we've got a place to stay for free and three meals a day, come on, stop worrying." It's a blunt way to put things, but Louis knows it to be true. For how much they've suffered financially, jail no longer seems like a punishment to him.

It's a sufficient enough answer for Liam, who Louis knows understands. The nights they've spent cold and hungry were some of the worst. If there was one redeeming factor, it was that Louis was Liam's. It's all uncertain now and for Louis, there's nothing left to lose. He isn't sure what would be worse anymore to continue on as just friends or to lose Liam completely. It's what drives him to do something, to make better for them in any which way he can.

"I really didn't plan on doing this more than once, you know." Louis fits the gun into his oversized hoodie pocket when Liam gives him a knowing look. "I'm not going to use the gun, okay? Not even pulling it out unless we need to. It's our safety net."

He's picked a place that he's surveyed prior, knows there's no cameras and little to no witnesses by the time evening rolls around. Once the sun begins to set, there's only a single cashier left, usually female. He almost feels bad, scaring the shit out of someone who's only trying to make a living just as he is, but then he remembers that they're at least able to keep a job. Not that he has any interest in being a cashier. 

"I want you to start small, okay? No cash. Just goods. I'll cause a diversion. If you can get away with a pack of cigarettes or two, then we'll go on to bigger, better things." Louis to turns to Liam to make sure that he's listening.

Liam nods.

They bus halfway, walk the rest until they've reached the destination.

"Make me proud, Payno," Louis winks

There's no masks this time, just regular clothes and some diversion tactics Louis worked through. They walk in together and Louis begins some fake conversation about buying beer for a party. Liam's hands are visibly shaky and Louis isn't so sure it's going to work.

He wanders towards the back on his own where the beer is, opens the cooler and yanks a pack forward, sending bottles crashing onto the ground. There's glass and beer everywhere, he's even sacrificed his shoes for the cause. There's a gasp that comes from somewhere up front and he can't tell if it's Liam or the cashier. He never told Liam just what kind of diversion he was planning on making -- he's winging it all. Luckily its the cashier, not Liam who comes running.

"Are you okay?!" The cashier looks both worried and mortified. 

"That could have hit me!" Louis glares at the cashier who immediately apologizes over and over again.

Louis can't see the front counter, which is just as good. It means the cashier is unable to as well. He puts on a well enough act to keep her distracted until she tells him she needs to fetch the mop. Louis doesn't know if there's cameras in the back, it's a possibility and he second she's out of view, he calls for Liam.

"What the hell did you do back there?" Liam raises an eyebrow but Louis tugs him towards the door.

"No time, Liam, we'll chat later!" Louis doesn't bother to see what Liam's grabbed, if anything. He's only focused on getting out of there before the poor girl realizes he'd done it all on purpose. A quick glance was enough for Louis to see that nothing else had looked out of the ordinary so regardless, Liam didn't go overboard and empty out the place in the short time he had on his own.

"Okay, but," Liam walks quickly to keep up once Louis is out the door. "Why are we running? It's not like I got any money. Thing was locked."

"What?!" Louis stops short and Liam nearly runs into him. He's being paranoid. As far as he knows, there's no alarms in the store, no secret high tech devices that know when someone is trying to get into the register. But he'd planned everything out and specifically said no money on the first try. "You were supposed to get cigarettes, you numpty!"

"I know, I did," Liam shrugs. "Only grabbed three packs. But I coulda gotten it open if I had a bit more time. Wouldn't have needed a gun or anything."

"Your face, Liam," Louis sighs. "Your stupid, beautiful face." He shakes his head and Liam just looks puzzled. "If you took the money, she'd have to report it. She'd have remembered your face. Not many people around here look like Becks."

Liam looks sheepish when he looks down at his feet and Louis can't tell if he's embarrassed or blushing at the backwards compliment. It isn't the first time Louis' compared him to a younger David Beckham, won't be the last, but it's hardly the point. He knows Liam's face alone would cause quite a few brawls in prison.

"I'm sorry," Liam frowns and pulls his rucksack off as they walk. He digs through it for a few seconds before, "Crisp?" Liam holds out a small bag of Walker's Cheese and Onion that he could have only picked up from inside.

"Liam. You stole a bag of crisps?" Louis grabs Liam's rucksack and rifles through. He finds the cigarettes right on top, but it's full of a few different things, bags of crisps, mostly. Louis bursts out laughing at the assortment of snacks -- Hula Hoops, Wotsits, he'd even snagged Louis' favorite prawn cocktail crisps that he knows Liam hates. It's almost too sweet.

"So what? I was hungry. Can't eat a cigarette."

There's a new takeaway I've been wanting to try and I've heard they've got a hell of a curry, Louis chirps happily, linking his arm with Liam's. It's a few blocks away, or so Niall's said. 

Guess I could eat, Liam says, rubbing at his stomach. He remains close to Louis, though neither are talking about the day prior. Louis prefers it that way, afraid of hearing it's been a mistake.

They circle the block once, twice and nearly three times before Louis begins getting frustrated. It's Liam, sensible, calm Liam, who drags Louis into a nearby antique shop. The shop is unlike anything they've ever seen -- antiques large and small from floor to ceiling. There's not a single spot left uncovered. Louis wonders if Liam knows what he's uncovered, but of course he doesn't. He's already approaching the elderly man for directions.

Louis takes the opportunity to look around, Liam being an excellent distraction. He's cautious on what he takes, only pocketing a brooch or two once he knows there's no cameras. There's a few rings that look valuable, but he only takes a few from the pile he knows are so well hidden, they won't be missed. Just when Louis is sure the old man isn't going to ever stop talking, Liam thanks him and they're on their way.

"Good call, Payno," Habit is what drives Louis to plant a huge kiss on his cheek, which leaves them both surprised. "Brilliant, you are," Louis says with a little nudge.

"For getting directions?" Liam shrugs. "You must really want that curry."

Louis waits until they're a safe distance away, seated on a curb and eating curry from takeaway containers before he reaches into his pockets and dumps his haul onto Liam's lap. He'd nicked a good four brooches, six rings and some sort of tennis bracelet that he isn't quite sure is real -- but that's what the pawn shop is for.

"Louis!" Liam nearly drops his takeaway. "You stole from an old man? Is nothing sacred to you?"

"Don't feel bad, Li, shop's bursting with shit! Besides, at least this is valuable unlike the loads of crisps you grabbed." Louis shrugs when he picks up one of the rings and examines it closely. Perhaps he should feel bad stealing from an old man, but there's a constant growing goldmine sitting behind those four walls and the little bit he's taken won't be missed.

"Yeah, but," Liam says in between bites of his lunch. "Still. He's old! Isn't that on the same level as stealing from a baby? It has to be illegal."

"Of course it's illegal," Louis rolls his eyes with a laugh. "That's the point."

Liam's left a bit shocked, but then reaches over, fork in hand and steals a bite of Louis' food.

"Now that," Louis says, quick to try and bat a giggling Liam away. "That's illegal. Never steal a man's curry."

"So, um," Liam hesitates before he continues and Louis is sure he's about to bring up their hooking up, but he doesn't. "If we're going to make this into a thing, the um, taking things, I mean, I think we should come up with a plan. You know, do it proper like."

"Liam," Louis shakes his head, because leave it to Liam to want to make even armed robbery organized. It doesn't hurt to have a game plan though, and he isn't going to fault Liam for trying. He could have easily told Louis how stupid and reckless he is. He could have just walked away. "What are you thinking?"

"I dunno, to be honest I thought you'd be the brains of everything."

Louis just shakes his head.

*

Spring comes and the snow is replaced by dark, rainy days and cool nights. Louis walks straight through the puddles that line the walk up to his flat, ignoring the dampness feeling that his old, worn trainers soak up. Just a few short months of swiping and pawning things here and there was enough to get his car up and running again, even if she sputtered and was difficult to start on the colder of days. When he gets inside, Louis kicks off his soaked shoes and wraps his arms around Liam from behind.

"Betty's all fixed up!"

The car stutters and shakes when Louis turns the key, but it starts, which he considers a win. It hasn't stalled since winter, despite the rattling noises that come from within each time it runs. He's in denial that the car is on it's way out. Buying another just isn't an option.

Liam drums on the car door along to the radio. It's something Louis hasn't heard yet, but it's catchy enough that he's not going to reprimand Liam for the distraction. 

"Got everything we need?" He tilts his head to the rucksack in Liam's lap.

"The usual," Liam nods.

They park the car a few blocks over in an abandoned lot. It's a lengthy walk, but they're able to cut through some bushes and an extended alleyway and it's shortens it significantly. As long as they're quick, Louis is confident in things running smoothly. When they reach the end of the alley, Liam peeks around. He signals that it's clear and they're good to go.

"See you on the outside, babe." Louis presses a kiss to Liam's lips that seems to leave him momentarily stunned and then pulls the mask down over his face. Liam follows suit, grabs onto Louis' hand and together they walk in.

They separate once they've gone through the doors and Louis pulls his gun on the older woman behind the counter. Liam begins his rounds, grabbing anything that looks as if it may have value. It isn't much, just some cigarettes, a few watches on a display and various trinkets.

"Open the register," Louis shouts at the woman who's resorted to sobbing into her hands.

"I have a family!"

"Don't we all," Louis laughs bitterly. "Do you want me to shoot you? Open the register!"

Liam stops filling his own bag with goods, turns and gives Louis a telling look. Even with the mask covering his face, Louis knows that look all too well and can imagine his brows are more than likely knit together.

"He won't shoot you, I promise, just do as he says, okay?" Liam's voice is soft, a bit too calming for someone who walked in with a crazy gunman.

She nods with a loud sniffle and finally complies, hitting a button that makes the register drawer pop open. Unbelievable. Louis stares at Liam momentarily, absolutely floored that Liam's polite even in a robbery. When the woman stops crying, Louis smirks at Liam, defiant. He points the gun at the woman and she starts up all over again. He holds it on her even when his focus shifts to the money in the drawer.

Louis runs out, arms clutching his rucksack and laughing maniacally, Liam not far behind. There's an older man out front who attempts to chase them, but Louis takes a shortcut through a hedge, pulls Liam along and they're out of sight before he can go much further. When they reach the other side, they're both a bit scratched up from the bushes and sweaty from running in dark, heavy clothing. 

"You, Liam, are quite possibly the most polite criminal I've met," Louis laughs with disbelief as they scramble into the car.

"How many criminals have you met?" Liam yanks his mask off and grabs the blue hoodie from that back that he's going to change into. 

"Irrelevant, Liam, irrelevant."

Louis doesn't bother to change, he's focused on getting out of there. He takes his mask off and tosses it to the side, but doesn't bother with a new shirt when he's too preoccupied with trying to get his car to start. It takes wiggling the key and turning it three times before Betty stops stalling.

"Besides," Liam glances out the window. It's his job to keep a look out. "She might've had a heart attack with the way you were shoving that gun in her face!"

"I'll shove something in your face," Louis says as he pulls off his black jumper and tosses it in the back. "Now quick, gimmie a little snog." He tugs Liam forward by the collar of his shirt and it's Liam who goes easily. Louis doesn't care that they're on the run, that they're technically broken up and unable to keep this from happening over and over again. Liam turns away from the kiss, but Louis' caught up in the moment, turns Liam back to face him and knows there's still something there between them.

"Louis..." 

"Shh, come on." 

It's something that happens so quickly that neither quite know how to react. A pair of palms slam against Liam's window and the two of them jump. Louis' arm goes to reach for his gun, but Liam holds him back. It's a man, the same one who had chased them not long ago, holding a rather large rifle, looking panicked and out of breath. He's not shouting at them angrily, but rather looking worried and pale, like he'd seen a ghost. He puts one hand up, as if surrendering that he isn't going to shoot them. Louis thinks better of it, but it's Liam who rolls down his window a few inches.

"I'm sorry," the old man leans against the car trying to catch his breath. "I didn't mean to interrupt your, um, date." He emphasizes the last word and it's obvious how uncomfortable it made him to say. "Have you seen anybody suspicious run through here?"

Liam turns red at the date comment. He'd seen them just then, Louis trying to kiss Liam and they both know how it must have looked -- two young lads pressed together in a car parked off somewhere they'd thought was private. They've done it before, even took things further, so it's nothing new to Louis. He knows exactly how to play this off.

"Er, no, actually. Been a bit busy with this one," Louis motions to Liam who ducks his head.

"My apologies," the man says and clears his throat. "Anyway, you kids might want to get out of here. Find somewhere safe to go. There's some crazy person running around with a gun."

"Absolutely," Louis gasps, gives his best surprised look and nods his head. Then, he points to something off in the distance, probably a cat, that disappears into a wooded area. "I think I just saw something go in behind those trees."

The man thanks them, reminds them again that they've better get going and then runs off in the other direction. Louis doesn't think he's ever driven away faster.

*

Louis lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he sinks down onto the sofa, head resting in Liam's lap. His eyes close when Liam's fingers weave their way through his messy hair and he hums. "Didn't think we'd get out that time," he laughs, not that nearly being caught and potentially shot is funny in the least.

"Maybe we should get a new car?" Liam says so quietly that Louis almost misses it.

"Get rid of Betty?" Louis gasps, looking offended. He's had that car since he'd first gotten his license -- nearly six years ago and yeah, its surprisingly she stills runs, but it's one of the few things that Louis had worked hard to save up for and hadn't failed halfway through. Louis knows it's just a stupid car, but it holds memories, too. He and Liam had shared their first kiss in the front seats, awkwardly huddled close, damp and freezing after running through a sudden downpour. Throwing away Betty would be throwing away a part of the relationship he's still not sure he'll ever get back.

"Maybe if she'd started faster," Liam says plainly. "Or you didn't spend all of that time trying to have a snog."

"What's wrong with that?" Louis lifts his head from Liam's lap.

"We can't," Liam whispers.

"We can't what, Liam?" Louis shakes his head in disbelief. "You had no problem with it when your dick was in my mouth!"

Liam winces and just like that, Louis decides he's tired of things going unaddressed. He's tired of the mixed signals, the fondness that's there one minute and gone the next but most of all, he's tired of not knowing.

"You're not being fair!" Liam's eyes are sad -- he never does fare well when Louis is angry. "The way I remember it, you threw yourself at me first. You knew we weren't together anymore and still "

"Yeah, yeah," Louis cuts Liam off because the last thing he wants to hear is how something else is his fault. He should have seen the signs after that. How Liam's still loving, it's in his nature, but shies away if Louis wants more. He must be downright stupid for thinking Liam would want him back that easily.

"I think we still both have a lot of things to figure out, you know?"

"No, I don't, Liam," he counters. This is what life with Louis Tomlinson will always look like. I'm used to being a disappointment." Louis looks down at his hands. If his blatant desperation, his doing whatever it takes to provide for Liam isn't enough to win him back, then nothing is. He's stuck on the constant loop of minor successes followed by larger failures. Louis wants out, always has. Problem is he isn't sure how.

"You used to have such big dreams, Louis. Remember those?" 

Louis had moved away from home at a young age when his stepfather challenged him one too many times. He'd ended up with a rather impressive black eye the night he packed his thing and left town. For weeks, the guilt of leaving his mother and sisters with that man ate away at him. He should have been the bigger man. He should have stayed. Instead, Louis was selfish. He proved he's a coward time and time again He cut them out and started fresh. He bought a car and got a bunch of tattoos. He found Liam.

He came to Liam with bright eyes full of optimism. Louis wanted to be a teacher. A few failed attempts to get into uni and a few part time jobs later, Louis simply gave up. Liam standing by his side was what got him through. Now, he's left figuring his life out without his driving force.

"Things change, Liam. You should know."

*

Summer is nearly as unbearable as winter was. They're not able to afford an air conditioning machine when it's just going to cause the electric bill to skyrocket and are left to find more creative ways to beat the heat. Louis has his head in the open freezer, which isn't helping the case of electric bill either, but he doesn't care when the need for cooling down becomes desperate.

"What are you doing?" Liam asks and Louis is sure he'll bring up what a waste it is to stand there, freezer door wide open, but he doesn't. Instead, Liam sidles up next to him, leans into the open freezer and lets out a sigh. 

"It's hot as fuck out," Louis complains.

"Yeah, I could use something cold right about now."

Louis takes that as a challenge and drops an ice cube down the back of Liam's shirt.

"Not what I meant!" Liam squirms in an awkward dance until the ice cube falls onto the floor. He reaches into the freezer and grabs an ice cube of his own, fighting with Louis who squirms and tries to get away. Liam manages to get the ice cube shoved down the back of Louis' jeans and gives a triumphant grin.

"Oi, that's cold!" Louis yelps and pulls the ice cube out. He tosses it at Liam who ducks away quickly and he'd toss another if it weren't too muggy for the two of them to be running around.

There isn't much for them to do other than lounge around -- both having decided it's far too hot to even think about pulling the ski masks on over their faces. Louis suggests they try to diversion route again, but Liam reminds him they've got enough cigarettes and could probably make some extra cash by selling a few.

Louis' ready to suggest they go back to watching movies when his phone vibrates and a text from Niall with the words 'party tonight' flash across the screen. 

"Guess I found what we're doing," Louis grins and holds out his phone. Liam doesn't know Niall too well -- they've only met a few times, but Louis figures there's no better time than now. There's minimal protest out of Liam and Louis knows he's won this before it's even begun. "We'll have fun, Payno, promise."

Niall's flat isn't very big and is packed wall to wall with people Louis' never met before. It's no surprise that Zayn doesn't show up, which is more than likely for the best. No one knows if he'd actually left town and Louis doesn't think a screaming match mid party would be appreciated. It turns out that Niall doesn't know Zayn outside of the bar anyway, so he'd never received an invite.

"Niall, good to see you!" Louis throws an arm over his shoulder and goes to tussle his hair, but Niall's too quick for him and ducks away. "You've met my roommate Liam, yeah?" He motions to Liam, the word 'roommate' sticking in his mind. It's not like he can call him his boyfriend he isn't.

"Yeah, we've met," Niall says with a grin, and shakes Liam's hand regardless. A few more people walk in, squeezing by and Niall just shouts as his way of greeting them. He gives as much of a tour of the place as he can, weaving around people and introducing them as they go. When they reach the kitchen, Niall leads them around a couple caught up in the middle of a snog. "C'mon, shots!" 

"What'll it be, lads?" A short, bearded red head with tattooed arms begins to line up shot glasses with a smile. Louis assumes he must be playing bartender for the night by all of the liquor bottles that are out along the counter.

"Surprise us, Ed!" Niall leans against the counter and turns to Louis. "This is my roommate, Ed. Ed meet Louis and Liam. Bit of an arse but knows how to mix a drink." 

Liam shakes his hand but tries to get out of taking a shot. It wasn't until a year into dating Louis that he'd even tried his first alcoholic drink. Before then, he was positive he only had one kidney, absolutely could not drink a single drop and Louis took to Google.

"You can't say no, Liam," Louis says with an incredulous look. "You're a guest, don't be rude. Besides, didn't you just tell me the old kidney grew back?" He nudges Liam's side, giving his best look of encouragement. Louis' still not sure how a kidney grows back, but Liam swears it happened and he'll use it to his advantage. "We'll celebrate it!"

Eventually, Liam gives in and the four of them down shots of whiskey, Niall a bit more than the rest of them. Ed pulls out his guitar and plays a few tunes, he even sings a bit which only makes Louis want to dance. He mixes two drinks, one for him and one for Liam who is now feeling tipsy enough to want to drink. 

"Let's dance, Liam!" Louis holds his hands out towards Liam and wiggles his fingers in some sort of strange, drunken beckoning. It seems to work well enough when Liam shimmies his hips with a little laugh, drink sloshing around in his cup.

They dance around with Niall, Ed and a room full of strangers late into the night, neither separating until Louis bums a cigarette off of a girl with pink hair and slinks out onto the back deck. Its quiet, save for the sounds of crickets and Niall's loud laughter echoing from inside. The door slides open and Louis turns just as Liam stumbles out with a cup.

"Just having a smoke."

"I miss you," Liam's voice slurs, tipping back the cup to drink the rest of his vodka and coke. 

Louis rubs at his bleary eyes. It's the last thing he's expecting.

Of course he misses Liam, even when he's standing right there in front of him. Nothing's been the same since the two of them broke up, skirting around each other awkwardly and acting as if they're still the best of friends. They are, so Louis thinks, but it's hard to be around Liam when he's looking so sad. He sighs and takes a long drag from his cigarette it's all he can do short of wanting to kiss his frown away.

"No, listen to me," Liam frowns and shakes his head when Louis tries to turn away and stare out at the moon hanging low in the sky. "This is really hard." He's a little too close to Louis, both of them far too drunk to be having this conversation. Liam's no longer the fun, stumbling drunk. He's transgressed to the end of the night sad drunk stage and managed to drag Louis along for the ride.

"I know." Louis curses under his breath. It's hardly the place to have this discussion and he knows he has to ignore it or wait until Liam sobers up. He hates that Liam couldn't just let him smoke or do anything that didn't lead to him giving such sad glances. They'd still be together if he had his way. He sighs, snubs out the cigarette and turns back to Liam. Liam's eyes are so big, so sad and Louis doesn't know how to fix things anymore. So, he slips an arm around Liam's waist, brings him in and they stay like that, holding each other in silence.

Liam lifts his head and stares at Louis who looks back, eyes hazy and feeling so confused. Louis decides he isn't going to think about it anymore and pushes up onto his tip toes to press his lips to Liam's. Liam seemingly melts into the kiss and Louis takes it as a sign to go on. He slides his tongue against Liam's, tasting alcohol.

It's Liam who breaks them apart and leaves Louis looking dazed.

Are we back together now? Louis knows it's a stupid question to ask.

No, Liam whispers and it's the saddest he's ever looked.

*

Louis wants nothing more than to drown himself in his work as a form of distraction, which isn't the easiest when his work involves teaming up with his ex boyfriend. He's not going to give up on trying to win him back -- he knows Liam is stubborn, but Louis is just as stubborn and neither seem to want to permanently cut ties yet. Louis' holding on to what little sliver of hope he's got left.

It wasn't unusual for Liam to hold the cashier up while Louis loaded up on the cash. They had created a flawless system. Liam holds back the witness and Louis grabs the cash. Liam had quickly picked up on what kind of things were profitable in each heist cigarettes, lighters, anything that they could either turn around and sell or use for themselves. The general rule was that if they had time, they'd grab anything extra that they could, as long as it fit inside of the bag. Money was always the top priority. Splitting up was never something they agreed on

Louis knew changing it up was risky, but a higher volume store meant more profit, something he wasn't about to miss out on. If they split up, there was a better chance of them making out with more than usual. Liam takes to the back of the store and looks for anything of value while Louis handles the money. There's not much, just a few movies that they could pawn or sell to somebody on the street. Louis nods at Liam and makes his way up front, pulling his gun as he walks.

"Give me the cash and nobody gets hurt!" Louis slams a hand down onto the counter and startles the cashier. He's taller than Louis, wider, too, and could possibly bend him in half if he wasn't unarmed. The cashier, looking disgruntled and unmoving hardly reacts and something in Louis snaps. He hates when they don't listen. "Sometime today!"

The man tosses his head back and laughs. It's clear he's testing Louis and not going to open the register. Louis doesn't want to shoot him -- armed robbery is one thing, but murder is an entirely knew ballgame he isn't sure he's cut out for. He plays along though and loads his gun, keeping his eyes locked on the larger man.

When the man bends down, Louis expects him to grab a phone but when he rises, he's holding a shot gun. Louis takes a few steps back just as Liam is coming back up front which is either great timing or downright awful depending on the outcome. 

"Get out of my God damned store!" The man shouts while he loads the gun. Louis wonders if he may be bluffing, but doesn't want to find out -- not when Liam is standing there, mouth open and wide-eyed at someone with a gun pointed in their direction.

"Let's go, move it! Move! It!" Louis shouts as he shoves Liam towards the door. It's the first job they'd only half completed, but a few goods are still better than none. Liam pushes through the door and turns back, mouth open to speak but Louis doesn't hear. There's a loud pop that echoes through the building and Liam's mouth is still open. It looks like he's yelling this time, but all Louis hears is a loud, insistent ringing that doesn't seem to be stopping. "What the fuck," he mouths, when he realizes that he's knelt down and it's both Liam tugging on his arm and the sound of a gun reloading that brings him back.

"Fuck!" Searing pain stabs Louis in the side when he's on his feet and he stumbles, leaning into Liam's body. He's moving quickly, almost too quickly, but Louis knows it's because they need to get out of there as soon as possible. It's not until Liam shoves him into the back seat of the car that he looks down at his hand that's pressed into his side, stained dark red along with his shirt. A dizzying heat hits him like a ton of bricks as whatever shock he was initially feeling starts to wear off. Vision blurry, he quickly pulls off his ski mask and winces. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hang in there, Lou, shit," Liam shouts when he slams on the gas pedal and Louis half attempts to brace himself between the seats. He's pretty sure there's a bullet wedged in there somewhere beneath all of the blood, but Louis can't bare to look at it. They're not going to the hospital -- Louis isn't sure where they're going, and it's apparent Liam doesn't know either. After five minutes, he can barely see straight anymore and is certain he's going to pass out if he loses much more blood. 

"Lou? Louis?!" Liam's panicking voice is the last thing Louis hears when he shuts his eyes and consciousness slips away.

When Louis opens his eyes again, he's drowsy and in a room he doesn't recognize. It's dark enough that he can tell they aren't in a hospital -- he's not even in a bed for that matter. The pain is his side is still there, a dull throbbing ache that lingers with each breath he takes. Liam's not too far away and he knows without asking that he hasn't left his side.

"Am I dead?" Louis hears himself speak, but it sounds so distant. He squints his eyes at Liam, tries to make out his surroundings and knows he must be alive. No one who's dead would feel the amount of pain he was.

Liam just shakes his head.

"This is Harry," Liam says when he settles down next to the couch and motions to the tall, lanky lad with long, curly hair tied up in a messy bun. "He's, um, well a doctor of sorts. Saved your life." He reaches out and trails a finger down Louis' arm, in search of his hand. When he weaves their hands together and gives a small squeeze, Louis knows it's supposed to be reassuring.

"Liam," Louis groans, because he knows getting someone else, a stranger, involved in this is a bad idea. It's one more witness to their crimes that Louis isn't sure he can trust. Not when there's money involved and the threat of being turned in to the cops. Rubbing his eyes, he focuses on Harry. He doesn't look like any doctor Louis' ever seen. "You're a doctor?" Louis laughs, which he knows is rude when this is who'd more than likely just saved his life and pain shoots through his side. Karma.

"Farm veterinarian in training, actually," Harry smiles.

"Are you fucking mad?!" Louis sits up so quickly that he's certain his side is being ripped open. Everything goes white and for the second time, a sickening heat washes over, leaving him doubled forward in nauseating pain. He wants to tell Liam off for letting some farmer do fuck knows what to his body, but everything burns so badly and his stomach churns.

"Whoa, whoa," Liam is quick to his feet, gentle when he moves Louis back into the reclining position.

Louis' still angry, fists balled up, but he knows better than to move again.

"We couldn't exactly go to the hospital, yeah?" Liam gives Louis pleading eyes that make his annoyed expression begin to soften. "I panicked and called the only person I knew who'd at least know how to sew you back up. Harry's done a good job and he'll keep our secret, right?" He turns to Harry who gives a nod.

"Was good practice," Harry says with a grin.

There's a stark white bandage around him that covers the wound, his shirt long gone and more than likely blood stained. He's curious to look, but decides against it when something as simple as breathing makes him ache all over. Louis doesn't get any pain medication outside of paracetamol that barely touches the pain and Harry swears over again that he doesn't have any medication made for anything smaller than a horse anyway. 

Harry is nice enough to offer up his bed for the night and as much as Louis would rather be home, doesn't argue. He's too sore to think about going down a set of stairs when there's a perfectly fine bed he can sleep in. Liam takes perfect care of Louis, sits him up in the bed and stays with him for the remainder of the evening. He feeds him soup and holds his hand through the pain and eventually, it's Liam who talks Harry into giving Louis something stronger for it.

Louis is still half sitting, stomach full and head dizzy when he drifts off.

*

A week passes when Louis wakes up in the middle of the night to find Liam watching him. It's not the first time, but it hasn't happened in ages. Not since they've separated. He's on his back -- Liam must have laid him down when he fell asleep. Louis is slow to sit up, still a bit sore and groggy from painkillers.

"What?" Louis yawns and pulls Harry's tacky bed sheet up over himself. He'd wanted to go home days ago, but both Liam and Harry agree it's better he stay in a place where he'll have Harry's consistent medical attention if he needs it.

Liam has yet to leave his side.

"I thought I'd lost you." And then, Liam breaks down. He sinks down against the side of Louis' body, gentle even then when he sobs into the crook of his neck.

Louis hesitates at first. He doesn't remember much after being shot, just being in the car and hearing the echo of Liam calling his name. It was much like fading out and going to sleep. He's done that plenty of times. He never once thought that dying was an actual possibility.

"Shh," Louis cups Liam's face and uses his thumb to brush away a stray tear. He finds Liam beautiful even when it breaks his heart. "Hey, look, I'm okay. You did good. Got me fixed right up."

"I don't want to be without you," Liam sniffles. "I know you'd probably like someone more exciting. A better partner. I'm awful at this. I got you shot."

"C'mon, Li. You know that's bullshit." Louis takes Liam's hand into his and gives it a squeeze. "You're so much better than me. You could actually be somebody."

"I want to be your somebody."

Louis' voice catches, because it's everything he's wanted and yet he doesn't know if it's fair anymore. He's the one who's dragging Liam down this road, messing up two lives in the process. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't exciting, minus the being shot. That part sucked. All of this, though horribly illegal was somehow keeping them together.

"Are you sure?" Louis finally manages to say and hopes Liam isn't going to take it all back. 

"Yes." Liam nods. "I know you have it in you to be somebody, too."

For the first time, Louis thinks that maybe he's right. That someday, they'll grow up, move on to a new town and start a new. They'll get jobs, maybe make something of themselves. Louis thinks it's probably too late for him to go to uni, but there's got to be more to life than one of crime. If Liam's willing to try again, Louis' willing to do anything for him.

"I did this for you," Louis says softly. He hates to admit it, that he'd become so desperate that the only way to make money was to steal it. It was never for himself, though. Liam was always his driving force.

Liam frowns, but stays quiet. There's no doubt in Louis' mind that Liam's feeling just as guilty, even when he shouldn't. They both decided to take this path together, knowing it was never meant to go this far.

"Give me a cuddle?" Louis knows it's sometimes they'll need to discuss further, after they get used to starting over. He watches as Liam pulls his shirt off and then nods, face stained with tears. 

Liam settles in against Louis, body warm and fitting in perfectly there. He trails his fingertips down Louis' body, cautious and gentle when he's near the bandaged area. Louis shivers, because it's been months since Liam's touched him this way, because he's afraid it's going to turn out the same as before. He doesn't regret it, but Liam can't either. 

"I love you," Liam finally whispers.

Louis pulls Liam into a kiss that'll bruise and makes his side sting but he doesn't care. If getting shot is what it took to bring Liam back to him, he's sure as hell he'd take another bullet. He doesn't know what any of this means, just that he without any doubt loves Liam, too.

Kissing Liam is just like Louis remembers. He's soft yet attentive and reacts with a low moan when Louis sucks at his bottom lip. Louis doesn't realize his hands are shaking until Liam grabs one and holds it still. It's as if Liam's touch was all he's needed, grounding him and taking away the pain.

He pulls Liam in closer, licks into his mouth and is reminded just how much he's missed the familiarity of Liam. They lay side by side, pressed in close while Liam runs a hand through Louis' hair. He sighs into Liam's mouth, hooks a leg over his and tries to get in closer.

"God, I've missed this," Louis mumbles against Liam's stubble and slips his hand down the back of his pyjama bottoms. Liam's hips press forward, his cock hard against Louis' thigh.

"We should take it slow," Liam forces out, but Louis knows he doesn't mean it by the way he's pressing his palm flat against the front of Louis' joggers.

Louis' breath hitches and moves his hand down to palm at Liam's dick through the front of his pyjamas. It's been so long since he's been allowed to do this and Liam reacts so well, grinding his hips against Louis' open palm. Liam has to cover his mouth to hide a moan when Louis dips his hand down and uses some of his precome to start wanking him off. He's hard and leaking enough for Louis' movements to be slick and steady.

Liam wiggles out of his pyjamas and digs around for anything that could be used as lube that Louis hopes is in the drawer. He manages to find a tiny packet, waves it around and laughs but Louis just wrinkles his nose at the thought of anyone, especially Harry, willingly getting down between this god awful bedding.

He sets the packet aside and returns his attention to Louis who's got one hand around his cock, legs spread and joggers pushed down to his knees. Louis locks eyes with Liam and wiggles his finger to beckon him forward.

"Couldn't wait?" Liam crawls over and slips a finger into Louis mouth.

Louis' eyes flutter shut and he sucks on Liam's finger, getting it nice and wet. It's one of Louis' favorite things, anticipating what Liam's about to do next. Liam slides his fingers out, slick with saliva when he nudges Louis' knee. Louis scoots down onto the mattress and brings his knees to his chest, cock pressed flat to his stomach.

Liam takes his spit slicked finger and teases Louis, rubbing over the tight ring in a way that causes Louis to elicit sharp gasps. Louis whines and Liam presses his pointer finger against the rim, letting it slip in slowly.

He lifts his hips, angles them just a bit and ignores the sting of his healing stitches. The low, pleasurable burn of Liam's finger sinking into him takes over. It's a little more dry and raw for his liking, but he rocks against his finger anyway until Liam's down to his knuckle and whimpers until Liam lubes it up and adds a second. He twists his wrist around, fingers stretching Louis open until there's room for one more. Liam begins to fuck Louis with his fingers, dragging them out and thrusting them back in with a wet, squelching sound.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut with a low groan. He wants to look at Liam, see him opening him up as he begins to take him apart, but Liam's long fingers graze his prostate and make him shudder. Louis already far too close to orgasm and takes to holding his breath until he's able to hold on. He shifts and his stitches tug, which makes him hiss between grit teeth.

"Does it hurt?" Liam slows his fingers to shallow, barely there thrusts and juts out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Like hell," Louis licks at his bottom lip and arches, pretty sure Liam's teasing is going to drive him mad. "Now fuck me."

Liam's hesitant and Louis knows its because of his wound.

"Come on," he whispers and wraps his arms around Liam's neck in an embrace. "I'll tell you to stop if it hurts. Promise." Louis pulls him into a sloppy, desperate kiss and grinds up against his dick until it seems to do the trick.

Liam finds a condom and rolls it on, much to Louis' protests, though he knows it's for more of a courtesy than anything. He's gentle when he guides his cock in, making sure to go slow and not overdo it. Neither are sure of the rules when it comes to sex with stitches, but Louis stopped caring the second Liam touched him. Every time Liam stops to check and see if he's okay, Louis nods him on.

"More, fuck, more," Louis whimpers when Liam fills him up and takes his time until he bottoms out. He jerks his head back, raising his hips and can't take it any longer. Louis just wants Liam to move.

Finally, Liam begins to fuck Louis in slow, deep thrusts. Louis usually prefers it fast, rough and a bit dirty, but Liam leans in and sucks at his neck in a way that intensifies the deep, steady strokes of his cock.

Something in Louis' stomach flips when Liam kisses him and threads his fingers through his damp, messy hair. Louis groans and licks into his open mouth, taking Liam's pink, bottom lip between his teeth. It causes Liam's hips jerk forward in response, cock bumping against Louis' prostate.

"You're so beautiful," Liam whispers with a brush of his fingertips over Louis' flush, leaking cock. If there's one thing Louis loves having stroked more than his cock, it's his ego. Liam's thrusts pick up and become uneven as Louis fucks up into his hand with a shudder.

Louis feels the buildup low in his belly and knows he's been close to coming for awhile, Liam's erratic movements as he fucks down into him, speeding things up. He lets out a long, low moan as he falls apart and clenches around Liam's dick.

"Gonna come?"

Louis half nods and jerks into Liam's hand until he comes in wet, hot ropes. He rides out the orgasm, grinding down on Liam's cock and he wanks him off until he's oversensitive and shivering. Louis' still coming down when the tug of Liam's cock is just enough to make his spent dick twitch slightly and Liam slumps forward when he comes, mouth open in an 'o.'

Liam's slow to move, but ties off the condom and tosses it into the nearby bin. He wipes his hand and Louis' stomach off on a few tissues and discards them, then settles back in against Louis, bodies slick with sweat.

Louis leans into Liam, blissful in a fucked out daze and closes his eyes with a content sigh when Liam strokes his hair. He's sore and still a bit sticky, but absolutely, without a doubt in love with Liam. It's the first time in months that he fades into sleep feeling oddly optimistic.

*

Louis is stuck in bed until he's stir crazy and certain he's forgotten what sunlight feels like. The days when Liam goes out on his own, he can only wait and hope that he doesn't meet a similar fate -- or worse. He'd tried to talk Liam out of it, even tried to go with him a few times, but Liam was always one step ahead of him, letting him know that its his turn to do this for Louis.

The days when Liam goes out alone, he mostly sticks to nicking things here and there, never pulling a gun on anybody. Even then, Louis knows that he's carrying it with him 'just in case.' It should make him feel relieved that Liam is at least protecting himself, but doesn't. Eventually, Louis realizes that he just can't cope with the idea of Liam going out alone not when there's a chance he might not come back.

Harry stops by mid-day, when Louis is tired of playing the same damn video game over and over again. He's almost glad to see the face of another human being, even if it's the farmer who Liam had sew him up with medical supplies meant for a donkey. Louis wants to be angry with Harry, he's not even a real doctor, but he can't -- he'd saved his life.

"Looks good," Harry comments while he gently pulls each stitch out. The tug of each stitch pinches, but it's nothing compared to the initial gunshot. It's still puffy and a bit pink around the edges, but there's no threat of infection which is the best he could ask for.

"I owe you, mate," Louis says while he surveys the damage. It's possible there will be some scarring, but he sees it as an interesting story to tell years from now when he's settled down.

"You could start by buying me some new sheets." Harry smiles warmly, his look knowing.

Louis snorts. He'd deny it, but it's nothing he's ashamed of. It's Liam who would be reduced to a humiliated, blushing mess if he were there. Louis' almost annoyed that he isn't. When Louis' last stitch is out, he decides he's ready to jump back into the game. Harry suggests he take it easy, but he's been taking it easy for weeks now.

"Thanks again," Louis says with a pat on Harry's back as they walk to the door. Liam hasn't texted back yet and Louis almost considers asking Harry to stay, tired of being left alone. Then he remembers how odd he is in conversation and thinks better of it. Instead, he slinks back to the couch, flips through the television and lights himself a joint.

It's dark by the time Liam returns, hair damp from the unexpected rainfall he had no choice but to walk back in. He hesitates, walking towards Louis, who had spent the past hour and a half obsessively checking his phone for texts that never came. It's dark inside, save for a strings of fairy lights that lines the ceiling and the low glow of the muted television.

Took ya long enough, Louis grumbles as he rolls a joint between his fingertips and refuses to make eye contact. Liam's okay, no bullet wounds and he's not calling from jail, so he feels justified in ignoring him. Fairs fair when he'd ignored him first, anyway. 

"Phone's dead." And Liam pulls his phone from his pocket out, holding it out. It's not enough to appease Louis, though. He should have charged it before he left. Liam sighs and before Louis can complain, he's being pulled to his feet, Liam pouty against his own mouth.

Louis, being stubborn, tries to resist, but Liam's hands cup his arse and he melts into him. "Fuck, I'm just glad you're okay." His voice is uncharacteristically soft, arms tightening around Liam's middle. 

"I'm fine," Liam whispers, burying a kiss into Louis' hair. 

"Mhm." He closes his eyes and seems to slip away to elsewhere, twisting his fingers in the front of Liam's jumper. Louis knows he's done his own fair share of fucking up, but he's not sure what he'd do if he lost Liam. So he doesn't think about it. Instead, he presses his lips to Liam's throat. 

Liam must be able to read minds, because he takes Louis' hands into his and whispers a little 'hey.' Louis lifts his head in response, comforted by Liam rubbing circles into the back of his hand with his thumb.

"I'm not going to leave you," Liam says in a low voice, turning Louis' hands over in his. 

Louis hates that even after all of this time, he's still unsure. He knows Liam loves him, has to if he's willing to risk imprisonment. They've gotten caught up in something that's so much bigger than the two of them and Liam's still there, close to his side. The last thing either of them need is for Louis to show just how much it eats him up inside every time Liam goes out on his own. It's the constant worry that something will happen -- that Liam won't come back. So far, he always does.

Liam kisses Louis beneath the glow of the fairy lights and lets one hand drop to fish into his back pocket. "Only went back to the antique shop today," he says and pulls out what looks like a silver band. It's not much, silver with a brushed inlay and not so much antique as you'd expect to find there. It's obvious he'd had it polished by how it sparkles beneath the lights. Liam blushes, hands shaking when he slips the ring on to Louis' finger.

"Liam," Louis says, voice soft, turning his hand to look at the band. 

"This is one of the stupidest things we've ever done," Liam blushes and takes hold of Louis' hand. "But it works. We work, you know?" He doesn't get down on one knee or say much else because the second he tries, Louis pulls him forward and kisses hard.

"Yes, fuck yes."

Realistically, they both know planning a real wedding was off the table the minute they'd become wanted criminals. Not unless they change their ways. Maybe they'll find a courthouse somewhere that'll marry them in secret, it doesn't matter much to Louis. The ring alone is from Liam, his Liam that he's never going to let escape ever again. 

*

It's pouring the night Louis decides that it's time. He and Liam spent the evening in bed, making up for lost time. Liam's asleep, face pressed against his shoulder when the idea hits. He nudges Liam awake and kisses the sleepy daze off of his face when he lifts his head.

"Mm?" Liam yawns and squints his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time for a change," Louis says with promise.

Liam groans, but Louis manages to coerce him out of bed by saying he has one final plan that he can't do alone. They grab their rucksacks and Louis gets the gun, making sure it's loaded. He doesn't think he'll need it for this, but it'll be good to carry if they get caught. Louis tosses Liam his mask and they climb into the car. 

It's raining much harder than Louis thought and it's disgustingly muggy once they shut the car doors. He needs to roll down the car windows because the AC unit stopped working ages ago. As predicted, Betty is slow to start.

"Wake me up when your car decides to," Liam yawns and leans his head against the window. 

Louis is ready to say fuck it, they'll walk through the storm when the ignition turns over. A bolt of lightning streaks across the sky and lights up around the houses in the distance. There's an impressive clap of thunder overhead as Louis pulls out onto the street. The car shakes, half in part due to the wind, but Louis knows there's probably yet another part on it's way out.

"Where are we going?" Liam asks and rolls the window down just a crack.

"Unfinished business."

Louis leaves the car running when he pulls up to the building he'd spent the year prior, working himself to death only to be fired because his car wouldn't start. It was shit pay even though he knew his boss was loaded. He was the kind of guy who would sit at his desk, counting his cash obsessively, ignoring his wives calls while women half his age would come and go. And he was a complete idiot.

There's no one around and Louis knows the building inside and out, so he has no problem smashing a rock through the window. He reaches in and unlocks the door, motioning for Liam to follow. His former boss never once locked his office, was too stupid to come up with an original code for his safe and Louis was banking on these things holding true months later.

As expected, the office is unlocked. Louis walks in, picks up a family photo and scoffs. It makes him angry as ever, knowing that it's perhaps this man who started it all. The one who's fake smile and dysfunctional family is sitting pretty simply because they're rich.

They approach the safe and luckily, it's the same one Louis' seen before. He'd guessed the code once out of pure boredom but never thought about taking anything out of it. Not until today.

"What if we don't know the code?" Liam looks puzzled.

"Then we take it with us," Louis shrugs. Eventually, they'll get it open.

He tries what he thinks is the man's birthday first. It doesn't open. He tries two more times, frustrated when it doesn't work. Louis slams his hand on the top of the safe and curses under his breath. It would have been easier to leave the safe itself behind.

"Are you putting in the right numbers?"

"Obviously not, Liam," he snaps.

Louis thinks back to when the man would flirt with younger women, repeat over and over again that he was born in 1975. He was always full of shit. That's when it hits Louis. The bastard wasn't 40. He was putting in the wrong year. Louis tries one more time and like magic, the safe pops open.

Liam gasps and holds open his rucksack and Louis begins to grab stacks upon stacks of cash. Neither have time to count it, just know that it's a lot. Far more than anybody should be leaving around. Once the safe is cleaned out, Louis knocks it over for good measure. He knows he doesn't need to smash the family portrait either, but fuck the guy who led him here.

They're damp from sweat mixed with rain when they jump back into the car, hearts pounding. Liam's barely closed his door when Louis hit the gas, tires squealing as they drive off into the night. Louis doesn't know where they're going, but they've got each other and a bag of cash.

Liam begins to count the stacks of money they've grabbed and fans himself with one. It's without a doubt the most money they've ever seen. Because of it, they both know there's no going home.

Louis isn't sure how long they've been driving. Liam fell asleep hours ago and his own eyes begin to droop now that the adrenaline's long gone. There's some sort of rest area along the way, shaded behind some trees and a cabin with public toilets that Louis thinks will do. He pulls in and closes his eyes just for a little while.

*

Morning comes and Louis has a crick in his neck from sleeping in the front seat of the car. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Liam re-situated himself into the back seat and was still snoring lightly when Louis went to start up the car. This time, there's no sputtering, no signs of the engine coming to life. Betty's finally reached her end. Louis' sad, but knows it'll make their next step easier.

They wash up in the sinks of the small public bathrooms and Louis digs through the duffle bag he's tossed in the trunk for some clean clothing. His stomach rumbles, but there's no telling where the closest source of food is. With Betty dead, they're going to have to walk. When they pull their bags from the car, all that's left is the shell of a vehicle and some garbage in the trunk that isn't worth bringing. 

Louis holds his breath when he tilts the gas can, drawing a large circle around the car. He finishes with a few splashes onto the vehicle itself and cringes when he knows what coming next.

"Its the end of an era," Liam says softly, slips an arm around Louis' middle and tugs him to his hip. "She'll forgive you," he promises, which Louis knows is idiotic, it is just a car, even if its exactly what he needed to hear. Still, even Liam knows Betty was more than just a car. They stand like that until Louis pulls away, knowing he'll never go through with it if its all he's thinking about.

"'M sorry, Betty. You were a good one." Louis strikes a match and tosses it into the gasoline puddle. It ignites immediately, burning up faster than he's expecting. Flames lick at the car tires and wind their way up before he's even lowered his arm. Louis turns away, slips his hand into Liam's and their eyes meet. "Ready to start over?"

Liam nods.

They don't have much, just a rucksack each, crammed full of necessities and enough cash to give them a head start elsewhere. Louis knows this won't be easy, especially now that there's no going back. He gives Liam's hand a soft squeeze, mostly for his own self-assurance. There's no telling where they'll end up, Louis just knows they'll be together.


End file.
